


Maybe the Piccadilly Line isn't so bad after all.

by princessminty



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch- Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessminty/pseuds/princessminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal day on the tube when suddenly a mysterious man sat down beside her. He was shifty, trying to hide something, while debating whether she should get up and move seats and get away from this weirdo, she realises that it is in fact esteemed actor, Benedict Cumberbatch. Isabel can't believe it.<br/>What she doesn't know it that this seemingly one of a kind encounter may not be so one of a kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of this belongs to me (apart from the plot)
> 
> Where real people are mentioned, I am merely speculating as to what they are like in real life.  
> A work of pure fiction.
> 
> My first ever attempt, please be kind.
> 
> Enjoy!

Isabel was just a regular girl, dark haired, petite but with a cheeky glint in her eye. She could even be described as attractive. That is, if you liked your fiery latinas who, unfortunately for her, no-one seemed to be liking lately. Recently she'd been experiencing a dry spell, having been caught up in a whirlwind first year of university. For Isabel studying was the order of the day, all day, every day. She never would have dreamed how hard it would be. Her friends in Spain had told her that British students were notorious party-goers, and sadly for her, they could not have been more wrong. Isabel was lucky to go out once a month. Times were slow.

However, her final term of her first year was now almost at an end. With Summer rapidly approaching she was trying her hand in the world of work.Trying to get her foot on the first rung of the career ladder. 

Today was her third and final interview with Harrods. Working the beauty counter of the famous London department store was certainly not her ultimate career goal but it would hopefully pay the bills come Autumn when she was due to start her second year of university. The plan was she'd have some spare cash and finally be able to enjoy London.

Sitting on the tube, the Piccadilly line to Knightsbridge, she was rattling through some potential interview questions and nervously mumbling her responses when suddenly a tall, looming man came barging his way down the train and sat down with a thump on the seat to her left. 

As she turned, disgusted by the man's apparent lack of manners, she took in his shifty manner. He was frantically trying to hide behind his coat collar, to no avail. He looked suspicious and she was about to move seats when he turned his head slightly and she saw him properly for the first time. It was none other than the actor, Benedict Cumberbatch! Sherlock himself. On the tube! Isabel was shocked. He was even more gorgeous in real life. Those eyes!

Finally processing what just happened in the last ten seconds, it all made sense to her, the rush to get to a seat, the hiding. He was trying to go incognito on the tube and failing miserably. After taking a moment to appreciate those exquisite cheekbones, Isabel smirked to herself before taking pity on him. 

"Here, take this, it will be a better cover than your coat" she said, passing him a newspaper from her bag.

"Ah, thank you" that all-too-familiar deep voice rumbled in response.

"You're welcome." she said smiling. Pausing, then leaning into him she quietly asked "So do you do this often?" She inwardly cringed as she said it. It sounded like a bad pick up line. 

He chuckled slightly, "Perhaps more often than once should."

"I'm shocked you even bother, wouldn't a taxi be easier?"

"True, but the tube is so much quicker, I live right on the edge of London, the traffic is a nightmare."

"Fair enough." she conceded "That's the problem with London, it's a big place to get around."

"You say that like it's a bad thing..."

"It's not that I don't like it, I'm just not used to it."

"You moved here recently?" he asked.

With this, Isabel was silently hyperventilating. Was this real? Was Benedict Cumberbatch, esteemed British actor, really asking her about herself? Trying to maintain her cool, she replied "Last Summer, to go to university." 

"Oh, what do you study?" He looked genuinely interested in what she had to say. 

"Fashion Journalism, I'm hoping to be a fashion writer one day"

His mouth opened wide, he looked her up and down, taking in her Chanel (borrowed from her mother) handbag and flashy black patent stilettos. "Interesting, I wouldn't have had you down as a journalist, I'm not usually all that fond of them you see" 

Inwardly thinking she would never put up with them and would probably end up throwing a few punches, she replied sympathetically "I can well imagine, they must be such a pain" 

"I'll say! It comes with the job though, the perks far outweigh any issues I have with the paparazzi." he smiled, creasing up his face into one of the loveliest grins Isabel had ever seen.

With that Isabel smiled, nodding, and went back to scanning her interview notes, thinking Mr Cumberbatch would be fed up of talking to her now. She'd let him have a rare moment of peace and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that Isabel smiled, nodding, and went back to scanning her interview notes, thinking Mr Cumberbatch would be fed up of talking to her now. She'd let him have a rare moment of peace and quiet.

"So aren't you going to tell me your name? I take it you know mine…"

Isabel sat there in shock. He actually wanted to continue talking to her. Pausing to answer, hoping she didn't look like an idiot she replied "Isabel. Isabel Franco." Feeling more confident, she added sarcastically "And no I'm sorry, I don't think I know yours..."

At this Benedict laughed. That low sexy laugh, Isabel now understood how his voice had been described as a jaguar trapped inside a cello. It was the perfect analogy.

"Nice to meet you Isabel and you must call me Ben, my name is such a mouthful."

"Okay. Ben it is… a pleasure to meet you" she put out her hand and was almost overwhelmed when he grabbed it pulling her into a firm handshake.

Not knowing what to say, Isabel dropped her hand and went back to pouring over her interview notes.

"So where are you getting off?" As soon as the words slipped out, Isabel cursed to herself, couldn't she have thought of something more interesting to say? No matter, Benedict... Ben, was staring at her intensely with those amazing blue eyes. She had to admit, he had that enigmatic star quality that not many so called 'celebrities' seemed to possess nowadays. 

Dropping his gaze slightly he answered, "Knightsbridge, you?"

"Same!" For a moment Isabel dropped her cool, squeaking in her excitement about their shared destination. Marginally more calmly she managed to splutter "So are you off to Harrods?"

"There's more to Knightsbridge than Harrods you know… but yes… how did you guess?"

"Just a suspicion." Isabel smirked, she liked where this was going.

"So where are you off to?"

"Harrods of course" she smiled before adding quietly "But I have a job interview, hence the stupid suit."

He looked surprised, as if a job interview was something alien to him. "Ah, good luck! What department is the interview for?"

"The Beauty Hall. Should be fun…" Isabel looked sheepish. It had been embarrassing enough telling her mother where she was hoping to work. It had been even less encouraging when her family broke out into laughter once word spread, everyone knew she wasn't a big cosmetics user. She had neither the time nor expertise. Isabel was truly the most unlikely candidate for such a department. 

Lost in her train of thought she almost missed Benedict's kind smile "I'm sure you'll do fine, and the suit is definitely not stupid, you look the part for sure." He raised his eyebrows appreciatively, making her blush.

"Ha thanks, I just feel like I've aged twenty years in this outfit, definitely not me!" It was true. She was twenty years old but looked at least a decade older wearing her 'businesswear'

"Well if it gets you the job, I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"Fingers crossed." she said lamely. What was wrong with her? She could barely compute the fact that THE Benedict Cumberbatch was chatting to her, let alone form a coherent response.

Flustered, she made a final attempt at reviewing her notes. The train had just stopped at Green Park, Knightsbridge was two stops away and she was running out of time.

"You know I don't usually do this, but would you be up for a coffee, perhaps after you've finished your interview? Isabel could not believe what she was hearing. After a year of no boys taking an interest in her, this beautiful man was inviting her to have coffee with him. She suppressed the urge to jump with joy. She didn't even care that he was significantly older than her. When a man looked this good, age was irrelevant.

Mistaking her musings for apprehension he added "I know what it's like doing interviews, especially afterwards when you mull it over in your head, it's nice to talk it out with someone."

Trying to be nonchalant she slowly replied "Hmm, well if you don't have any plans, that would be nice" She smiled her best smile, suddenly feeling self conscious "Thank you"

"So I'll be in the menswear, probably for quite a while, I need some suits, so would it be okay to meet me there once you're done? We can choose wherever is nearest for our coffee."

"That sounds perfect! Hopefully I'll be able to find you!"

"Tell you what, take my number and text me when you're done, I'll let you know whereabouts I am."

Not believing her luck, Isabel uttered "Good idea"

He passed her his phone, a fancy new iPhone. Reluctantly she passed him her phone, embarrassed at how ancient it was. He punched in his contact details in no time at all, while she struggled to type her name with the touchscreen keypad, let alone her number. She noticed him watching her again. He looked bemused, waiting patiently for her to enter her details.

As if on cue, she finished entering her details just as the train pulled up into Knightsbridge station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if on cue, she finished entering her details just as the train pulled up into Knightsbridge station.

Getting up from her seat, Isabel wasn't sure what to do. Should she walk alongside Ben all the way to Harrods? Or should she say her goodbye before heading off on her own? Thinking on her feet, she decided the best option would be to stall. If she fumbled with her notes and delayed her departure, Ben would have to lead the way. 

**Isabels P.O.V**

I was busy stuffing my notes into my handbag, waiting for Ben to get off the train. All he did was stand there waiting.

"I thought you needed to get off here?" he looked confused.

"Yes, yes. I just need to..." I felt so stupid. The door started beeping, meaning they were about to shut. I felt a strong arm grab me and pull me through the doors just as they were about to shut.

"Oops, that was close. Thank you" I stammered, a little unsteady on my feet, despite his arm still supporting me. He laughed gently and I was disappointed when he finally let go of me.

We carried on chatting about what he was looking to buy, all the way out of the station and down the road leading up to Harrods.

"So where do you have to go for this interview?" he asked as we approached the looming brick building with the famous green awnings.

"The staff entrance round the back." I said gesturing down a small side road which led there.

"Right, well then I shall have to love you and leave you here." As he said this he put his hand on my shoulder and then swiftly turned around to make his way towards the shop entrance. He turned back "Good luck, Isabel. I'm sure you'll do brilliantly. I'll see you later." he winked as he sauntered towards the golden revolving doors. I felt a little stupid, watching him walk away but I just could not tear my eyes away from him. He was so tall and elegant, he carried an air of sophistication and grace. If only I could be like that.

It was positively surreal. I would have been happy enough if we'd stopped chatting after I handed him the paper. It would've made for a good anecdote, not that my Spanish friends and family would know who he was. But my university classmates, boy would they have been jealous!

In a strange way I felt like telling no-one. Ben could be my little secret. I was getting ahead of myself though, we had chatted for all of five minutes and I hadn't even been to coffee with him yet. Great. Now I had another thing to be nervous about. The interview felt like nothing compared to the butterflies I was feeling thinking about going to coffee with him. I had never had a boyfriend, no-one had ever taken me to coffee. Pathetic.

As I went into the staff entrance for my interview, I could barely conceal my smile. Life had definitely got a whole lot more interesting. Even if he decided one coffee with me is enough, it would still be a good experience. I felt like I was finally back into the swing of things. He was just so ridiculously handsome, I felt so insignificant beside him. 

However at that moment I had to let him out of my mind, I had an interview to do, I desperately needed the job and I couldn't let a man, albeit a gorgeous one, jeopardise my chances.


	4. Chapter 4

**Benedicts P.O.V**

Today had turned out to be not as bad as I originally thought it would be.

I knew it was risky taking the tube, especially when there were posters of my face everywhere on the underground. I was undoubtedly going to be hassled. Luckily for me I managed to find a seat in a relatively empty part of the train. That's when things got messy. A young girl with an ipad started trying to video me. She must have thought she was being subtle, but honestly, who types on an ipad with it out straight in front of them? I wouldn't have minded if she'd asked for a photo with me. That's what most normal fans would do. They would happily pose for a photo or chat for a little while. My fans were usually courteous but this. This was downright rude.

After waging an internal debate for several stops I came up with two possible solutions to this problem, should I ask her to stop? Or just get up and move? I am glad to say that I chose the latter. When she turned around to see where we had stopped I took my chance. I tore down the train, ending up four or five carriages down. That's when I noticed the young woman sitting next to me.

She was small, both petite and slim. Her dark olive complexion perfectly complimented her cream silk blouse. Her attire was smart, it looked like she was going to work, and by the looks of it, to a well-paid job. I knew for a fact that her handbag would have cost a small fortune. Personally I thought she was rather brave taking it on the tube where pickpockets were rife but each to their own. I felt rather stupid, trying to subtly hide myself from ipad girl at the same time as trying to take a closer glimpse of the exotic looking lady beside me.

When she finally turned, she did not disappoint. Her dark chocolate eyes were carefully made up with cat-eye black flicks, her long, glossy, brown hair bobbing about far past her shoulders. She was exquisite. If only she had been looking back at me with the same sentiments. She was staring me down, as if I had something wrong with me. It was then that I realised that I must have looked a right idiot, barging my way down the train and then looking around as if people were after me. I dropped my coat collar and tried to regain some sense of normality. It was then that recognition seemed to dawn in her eyes. She blushed slightly and then leaned over, offering me her newspaper to hide behind. That was certainly a first. Most girls would have shrieked and alerted anyone else in the vicinity. This one was interesting.

I can't believe I asked her out to coffee. And she said yes! What is wrong with me? Usually I preferred to get to know someone as a friend before even contemplating asking them out. Get a grip Benedict. All that matters is that she said yes and now I had a coffee date with a beautiful girl. I wanted to know all about her. She spoke with an English accent, with a hard to place accent cropping up every so often. Where was she from? Her looks suggested Italy? Spain? South America? I couldn't wait to find out more.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabel stepped out of the staff entrance with mixed emotions. The interview had gone well but she always found it difficult to gage. Besides, it was terrible but all she could think of was Benedict. She was now nervous for the second time today. The interview seemed like a piece of cake compared to her coffee date. If it even was a date, she wasn't even sure what this was. 

She crossed the road, taking her phone out of her bag and dodging all of the tourists, lined up to take photos against the green and gold Harrods backdrop. She still couldn't get over the weirdness of it all, she was about to text Benedict Cumberbatch!

Stopping on a bench she started writing her text, not knowing what to say.

_Hi Ben, it's Isabel, just to let you know I'm done with the interview. Whereabouts are you?_

The text seemed straightforward enough, she raged an inner debate as to whether to put a kiss on the end, eventually settling not to. She had only just met the guy after all. Pressing send, she set off into the labyrinth that is Harrods, eagerly awaiting a reply. As she was browsing handbags in the Egyptian Room her phone beeped. 

_I'm still in the fitting room! Come to menswear, the Lanvin concession. Ben xx_

As Isabel made her way to the Men's department, a wave of nerves hit again. It was a strange feeling. He was a complete stranger yet she already knew things about him. It was almost creepy. She knew exactly what he got up in the world of work, a large chunk of one's existence to be out in the open. However, at the same time she was slightly apprehensive. She didn't know him. He could be crazy for all she knew. She was familiar with the characters he played but not with the man himself. She would never just go to coffee with some man she met on the train? Why was she doing it now?

Thinking about all of this she almost wandered past the Lanvin concession. For a fleeting moment she considered carrying on past and exiting the shop altogether. Then she heard his voice. That smooth, manly voice that made her weak at the knees.

"It's a little tight. Can you get me the next size up please?"

She followed the voice to a dark curtain. Unsure of how to proceed, she cleared her throat and called out "Er, Ben, it's Isabel. I'll just wait outside"

As she said this, a small man dressed head to toe in black emerged from the changing room, holding a shirt out as if it carried the plague. He gave her a dirty look and brushed past. Just as Isabel was turning back she caught a glimpse of a reflection in the mirror. Benedict was standing there in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers that left nothing to the imagination. Her eyes widened, and as she went to look away, he caught her eye. He turned around and stuck his head out of the curtain.

"Sorry, I didn't expect this to take such a long time! My size changes with every job so I never know what fits." Looking around hastily he added in a hushed tone "I don't think he's too happy with me."

Thinking about the assistants prickly demeanour, Isabel couldn't help but agree "So I noticed."

Benedict grinned "Don't worry, I won't be much longer. I've got everything but a shirt."

"Take your time, there's no rush, I'll just sit on the little sofa over there and wait."

"Okay, but if I need a second opinion, will you come and help?"

Still flustered from earlier, Isabel's blush returned "Um, sure."

Half an hour later, after much deliberating between three shirts, Isabel and Benedict made their way to Caffé Florian, a sweet little café hidden away a few floors up. Laden down with several huge Lanvin bags each, it took a while but eventually they made it, relieved to find it relatively empty.

Finding a cosy booth in the corner, Benedict gestured for Isabel to sit down. She was charmed by his old fashioned manners and politeness, things that often went astray in her home country.

"So, what do you fancy?" asked Benedict, opening up his menu.

Isabel picked the other menu up and perused it for a short while before making her decision "Well, I have to admit, I'm not a big coffee drinker. I think I'll go for an Earl Grey Tea." 

He chuckled at this "So you agreed to come to coffee with me despite not liking it? I feel honoured."

"Well, I was hoping wherever you chose to take me would have a wider selection of drinks than purely coffee." she blushed before adding, "Especially in England, not offering tea counts as blasphemy, no? 

"Probably. I have to admit I prefer tea too" he said, shutting his menu and gazing into her eyes. It was disconcerting to say the least. He looked curious. "So whereabouts are you from? You're not English but you sound it, I must say I'm intrigued."

She laughed "I get this so much. It's kind of complicated."

Leaning back into the booth dramatically he said "We have time."

"Well, basically my father is Spanish and my mother is English but I grew up in France."

"That's not overly complicated." he smirked.

"It's less straightforward than saying I'm English or something."

"Fair enough. So whereabouts in France did you live?"

"Down South, a place called Antibes, not far from St Tropez. Do you know it?" 

"Yes, I used to holiday there as a child. I can't imagine how good it must have been growing up there! What made your parents want to live there?"

"My mother was always a bit of a free spirit. She moved to Spain when she was sixteen and has been unable to settle in one place ever since. It's ridiculous how much disruption she causes to my brothers' schooling!"

Benedict laughed "Is your brother younger I take it?"

"Wow I wish it was just the one. I have three! And they're all younger!"

"Oh my goodness, so quite the handful then. I'm an only child and I always wished for more siblings."

"I envy you! They're so rude to me. Especially the eldest one, he's just turned eighteen and thinks he rules the world."

"Every teenage boy is like that though, I know I was. How old are the others?"

"Alonso is two years younger than Emilio, so he's nearly sixteen now. And Paz is the little baby, he's eight."

"Quite the age gap!"

"Yeah I guess, he's only twelve years younger though! It's not too bad."

"Twelve?" Benedict raised an eyebrow, clearly calculating her age "So you're only twenty?" 

Seeing his surprised look, Isabel laughed. "Yep. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." He was saved from giving a proper excuse as the waiter came over to take their orders, interrupting their conversation.

"So what about you? Where did you grow up?" as the waiter went away, Isabel sought to move the conversation on from the awkward turn it had taken.

"Well, I'm a London boy, through and through."

"You're so lucky! So you've lived here all your life?" 

"Yes, apart from when I'm filming. I still view London as home, although I have grown rather fond of California."

"Well, who wouldn't!" Isabel smiled, thinking to herself how nice it was to be able to have a grown-up conversation as opposed to one with her classmates. It was good to escape the stress of university and talk to someone who had proper life experiences.

They talked through four cups of tea, to the point where one could talk no more. Isabel found out all sorts of things about Benedict. He came from a family of actors- no surprises there, talent is known to run in families. He hadn't had a long term relationship for a while- too busy filming exciting new television shows and films. It was fascinating to get to know the man behind so many beloved characters. 

When they had well and truly run out of things to talk about, they decided to pay the bill and leave- Benedict's treat. Isabel couldn't believe her luck. They'd really hit it off, more so than she could ever have imagined.

Walking back to the train station, Benedict had a strange expression on his face, as if he couldn't decide what to say. Eventually he spoke "So, how could you feel about going out for dinner sometime?" He looked at her nervously, as if he expected her to say no.

"That would be nice. When's good for you?"

"Well I'm really rather busy for the next week so how would next Friday sound?"

Isabel squealed to herself. That was six days time! Trying not to show this outwardly, she answered cooly "Yes, I think that sounds okay for me."

Having reached the station, Benedict turned to her. "I think I'm going to take a taxi home, what with all these bags and the commotion earlier. So can I text you a time and place?"

"Understandable." she said giggling, remembering his behaviour on the tube. "That sounds great. It was lovely to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you, Isabel." he leaned in, kissing her on the cheek, it was chaste but she could feel herself blushing.

Turning to go through the barriers she called back "Thank you Benedict, see you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turning to go through the barriers she called back "Thank you Benedict, see you soon."

Six days passed since Isabel's encounter with Benedict. She'd heard back from her interview, unsurprisingly, she was unsuccessful. She had been thoroughly distracted thanks to her impending coffee with Benedict. She was a little disappointed, it meant she still had to find a job, however, she could not be too upset, if it hadn't been for the interview she wouldn't have met Benedict.

Speaking of him, tonight was their dinner date. She'd been shopping for a new dress and heels and was set to impress. Having googled the place he had chosen, Cecconi's Italian restaurant in Mayfair, she had seen it was a fairly formal, classy establishment so she felt she should make an effort with her appearance.

She began getting ready far earlier than usual, setting out to make everything perfect. She'd wanted to buy an Hervé Léger bandage dress for years and finally she had an excuse. It was a simple, v-neck, black body con dress, hitting just above her knee. It skimmed her curves to perfection, showcasing her toned body. With the dress being the focal point, she decided to keep her make up minimal. Her trademark black flick of eyeliner teamed with a nude pink lip would do nicely. She swept her hair to the side, letting her long dark curls tumble down to her waist. She finished the look with classic black stilettos, a black wrap around coat and her trusty Chanel (borrowed from her mother and still not returned) handbag. Steeping out of her apartment building and into the black cab awaiting her, her stomach filled with butterflies.

**Isabel's P.O.V**

During the short drive to the restaurant, I was thinking about my impending dinner with Benedict. We'd really hit it off in the coffee shop, but this was a different stage altogether. For the first time I thought about how much older he was than me. Almost double my age! However, if I were to be truthful, I didn't really care. The problem was my parents. If this date led on to more, and it reached the 'meet the parents' stage, I could never imagine introducing Benedict to them. He was nearer their age than mine, it would be awkward beyond imagination. Then there were my friends, the amount of grief they'd give me for choosing an older man over one of my own age. I would never hear the end of it.

With the taxi coming to a halt outside the restaurant all of these thoughts disappeared from my mind. Benedict was leaning casually up against a wall, smoking a cigarette. He literally took my breath away.

**Benedict's P.O.V**

Standing outside the restaurant waiting for Isabel, I was starting to have some misgivings. What would a beautiful young girl like Isabel want with me? Young being the word here, I was truly shocked when she told me how old she was. I was almost double her age! Even if this dinner went well, I couldn't see this going anywhere. She was too young for me. End of discussion. I was close to calling her and cancelling when her taxi pulled up. She stepped out daintily, flashing a lithe brown leg. She literally took my breath away.

After paying her fare, she sauntered over to me and leaned up "Hey you." She kissed me on the cheek and blushed as if taken aback by her own boldness.

"Good evening Isabel." With that I stamped my cigarette out, suddenly conscious of my bad habit. As she leant into me I inhaled her scent. Jasmine and something fruity? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. Offering her my arm, I led us into the restaurant, catching my reflection in the glass door as we went past, noticing I was grinning ridiculously, like the Cheshire Cat. Now it was my turn to blush, I was a mess thanks to this girl!

Having been seated in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant away from the glass frontage- I didn't want to risk any paparazzi interruptions, I took in my company for this evening. Having taken off her coat, she was revealed to be wearing a tight black dress which hugged her perfect body. I had to stop myself from staring at her perky breasts, pert bottom and tiny, handspan waist in the middle of it all. I never would have guessed from the other day what an insane body she was hiding under her business wear. This girl just kept getting better and better.

The evening passed quickly, as they often do when you're having a good time. Our conversation flowed, occasionally stopping whilst we savoured the delicious food, content to be in comfortable silence. I soon forgot our age gap, we were so alike, in our hobbies, interests and most importantly, childish sense of humour. I was thoroughly disappointed when Isabel took the last bite of her dessert, our evening was coming to a close. After a debate about the bill, ending in me promising that Isabel could pay next time if I picked up the bill tonight, we stepped outside. I was surprised when she mentioned a 'next time" so boldly, as if it were inevitable. Of course I wanted to spend more time with Isabel but to know the feeling was mutual certainly put a spring in my step.

It was while we were waiting for our cabs that the evening started to go pear shaped. Me and my big mouth.

We were standing side by side, with my arm around Isabel's shoulder when I turned to her and said "I know this may sound rather forward, but would you be up for a nightcap at mine?"

Isabel looked positively scandalised, her face answering my question before she had even begun to speak. Looking down at her feet she replied "Um... thank you for the offer but I have lots of uni work to do tomorrow..."

Trying to hide my dejection I finished lamely "Oh yes, fair enough... I remember those days."

Awkwardness hung in the air. Silent but speaking volumes. Isabel interrupted, looking up at me "I had a great time tonight, and I'd love to spend more time with you, that is, if you have time... want to?" She looked unsure of herself before something sparked in her eyes and she leaned upwards, softly closing her warm, brown eyes and planting a gentle kiss on my lips. I continued to hold her close answering her question with a smile "I'd be honoured to get to know you."

No sooner had we made arrangements for another outing when Isabel's taxi arrived. She kissed me one last time before turning away towards the cab. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Ben, I'll see you soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sooner had we made arrangements for another outing when Isabel's taxi arrived. She kissed me one last time before turning away towards the cab. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Ben, I'll see you soon."

**Benedicts P.O.V**

Waving Isabel off into the night was a sad and sorry affair. I was disappointed but simultaneously glad that she refused my proposition. I'd been rushing into things, something that is never a good idea. I sincerely hoped that she'd forget the incident and allow me to step back, taking things slower, allowing a natural progression. I'd been giving it away far too easily throughout the previous year, women had thrown themselves at me although god knows why? I wasn't going to question their intentions, I was there to take advantage and have myself a good time. Lately, it had become wearying, and I longed for a more substantial conquest. With Isabel's rejection I saw opportunity. The chance to go back to some normality. Back to how it was before my life turned upside down. Getting the chance to know someone without them judging me for roles I had played, believing they were a reflection of my reality. Fame was a fickle friend and I, unfortunately, knew that better than anyone.

**Around One Month Later**

Since their dinner date at Cecconi's, Benedict and Isabel had seen each other a few more times. They'd been to see a ballet, gone to a Spanish restaurant (Isabel's treat) for tapas and finally hit up the famous London club, The Box. It was here that their age gap was at it's most startlingly obvious. Isabel was full of energy, bouncing around the dance floor whereas Benedict was happy to have the scantily dressed waiting staff bring drinks to their table. He didn't dislike dancing, he just felt out of place after a while. Having been dancing for a considerable amount of time, they sat down at their table once again. Isabel, flushed red in the face from dancing and drinks, cuddled up close to Benedict, surprising him a little. She was usually quite shy about touching him, and here she was inching closer and close. She put her hand on this thigh and leaned into him, kissing him on the neck. 

"This place is amazing! I want to come here all the time." she said this into his ear, trying to make herself heard over the music.

"Pardon? I can't hear you Isabel..." 

This time she said it more loudly "I said, I love it here and I want to come here all the time!!"

Benedict chuckled, wrapping his arm around her, "Not sure if I'd be able to handle this place every week, it's a bit intense."

"I suppose, old man can't keep up with the youth of today"." she winked at him and leaned even closer, adding "Although in my opinion, they're rather overrated."

This time she kissed him on the lips, tenderly but passionately. It felt like their first proper kiss. It meant a lot to Benedict that she didn't seem to mind the fact that he was so much older than her. He was constantly afraid she'd decide he was boring and stop wanting to see him.

"Maybe next time we should go full student and go out to Dalston. I think you'd fit right in with the art students and their snapback caps, listening to bad 90's rap music." they both laughed at the very thought. Even Isabel didn't fit in with her classmates.

A little while later Benedict looked concerned and said "Well then, I feel like we should really call it a night, it's getting late and I worry about you going back in a taxi alone." 

"Yes I suppose so, I'm rather tired to be honest anyway." 

"And you call me old man!" Benedict laughed at her, although as he looked at her, he noticed that she did indeed look tired. She'd sobered up and had black rings under her eyes.

After getting their coats and bags from the cloakroom they piled into a taxi with a few other people who were going in the same direction. Fortunately one of them was a fellow student at Isabel's university so she wouldn't have to be alone after she'd refused Benedict's offer of seeing her home. She always refused, saying that as his home was on the way to hers it would be a waste of time for him to go and double back on himself. At least tonight, she had some company, even if it were an equally tiny girl. Benedict took some comfort in the fact that two were better than one and he wouldn't have to worry.

The journey home was uneventful. Isabel chatting to her classmate while leaning on Benedict's shoulder. When it came to say goodbye, Isabel looked sad, pulling him into a tight embrace and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for another lovely evening. Are you still up for shopping tomorrow?" she looked hopeful, praying that he hadn't forgotten.

"You're welcome, it wouldn't have been the same without you." he gazed into her eyes, his blue eyes an enigma. "And of course I haven't forgotten! Ten o'clock at Bond Street station?"

"Sounds good to me." she grinned, "Goodnight Benedict."

"Goodnight Isabel." he gave her once last peck on the cheek before opening the taxi door and getting out.

The next morning at ten o'clock sharp, Isabel was standing outside Bond Street tube station. She'd bought a hot chocolate for the wait, since over the past month she had grown accustomed to Benedict's seemingly perpetual lateness, something that she found both endearing and irritating. Seeing each other two days in a row was a first, what with their normally busy schedules, they never had much free time. It was nice to have the opportunity to get to know each other even more.

Sure enough, it was almost forty five minutes later when Benedict pulled up in a cab. He rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her as he apologised profusely "I am so sorry! I decided against the tube and took a taxi but then got caught up in traffic! I would have made it on time if they'd been no traffic. And to make matters worse, my phone ran out of battery so...' Isabel cut his rambling with a kiss.

"It's fine Ben. You're here now, that's all that matters."

With that they wandered hand in hand down the street towards the shops. Reaching South Molton Street Isabel proclaimed "Oooh this is just like home, they have Anne Fontaine, The Kooples, Sandro! All the shops I miss." 

Benedict smirked, he often forgot that she wasn't entirely English. However, after going in a few shops, she was outraged. "They are so ridiculously expensive compared to back home! What's wrong with them!" She ranted and raved about this all the way to New Bond Street. Once across the road Isabel quickly forgot her disdain. Her eyes lit up as she saw the huge glossy black expanse that was Victoria's Secret. She hadn't been there since it opened and couldn't wait to check it out.

"Ben, can I go in, pretty please?" To her amusement Benedict looked acutely embarrassed at the prospect before nodding and answering "If you don't mind my company."

"Of course I want you to come in too!"

With that she grabbed Benedict by the crook of his arm and led him into the overwhelmingly pink and black interior. There were lacy undergarments everywhere and Benedict soon forgot his embarrassment as he couldn't help but imagine Isabel wearing all that sexy lingerie. "How about these?" he held a pair of flimsy baby pink silk and lace knickers up to Isabel. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. "Err might be a little chilly for England." she said tactfully.

As they moved through the rooms, Benedict made several more suggestions for increasingly racy pieces, all of which made Isabel blush profusely. She eventually settled on a simple lemon lacy but modest set. Even those were enough to get Benedict's pulse racing and by the time they left the shop he was thoroughly distracted by the idea of taking them off of her sometime in the near future, not that he would admit to that aloud.

By lunchtime they had reached Cecconi's, a reminder of their first proper date. Lunch was vastly different from dinner there, luxuriantly casual, Isabel definitely preferred it like this. It felt more familiar, and she was able to relax and enjoy the delicious food as well as Benedict's wonderful company. As they were chatting, she found herself getting distracted, gazing into his blue eyes, watching his full lips moving as he spoke in the wonderful baritone that so many people adored. His hair, curling softly over his forehead. His warm smile that creased his face up in delight. She was lost. Wondering why he would ever consider a normal girl like her. 

"Isabel? Are you alright? You seem distant?" she snapped back into reality as Benedict raised an eyebrow at her. She loved it when he did that.

"Yes yes. Sorry I got lost in thought. I was listening I promise." 

He smiled at her, reaching out and gently caressing her hand from across the table. "You know it's been hard lately and you've helped me through it all..."

"Kept your feet on the ground?" she smiled, she knew how crazy things had got for him lately. His name seemed to be on the lips of just about every major Hollywood producer and director. He was more in demand than ever and his fanbase just kept on growing and growing. She still found it strange, when total strangers approached him and thanked him. She was growing more used to it but it was still an unfamiliar phenomenon to her. She couldn't help but be impressed by the way he handled it. He always made time for fans, was never rude, and most importantly, remained grounded.

"Pretty much. It's nice to have normality in amongst all of this." He gestured around wildly as if the world were out to get him.

Finishing up their lunch, they split the bill and made towards Burlington Arcade. Benedict desperately needed some dress shoes and this was the place to go. Passing antique jewellery shops on the way, Isabel was mesmerised by one particular shop window. Filled with antique pearls, she was glued to the shop front, surveying everything. When a particular pair of dainty pearl earrings caught her eye she let out a small intake of breath. They were beautiful! Then she saw the price, five hundred and fifty pounds, rather too expensive for a student.

Benedict was avidly watching her as she lusted after the earrings. "Would you like them?"

"They're exquisite, but I just don't have the money at the moment."

"No, I meant, would you like them as a present?" he winked, about to go into the shop, when Isabel stopped him.

"Oh no! I could never let you buy me something so expensive! Especially since you've only known me a short while." she looked shocked, although touched by his gesture.

Looking slightly dejected Benedict asked "Are you sure? You like them no?"

"Yes, but I simply couldn't allow you to." she reached out and put her arms around him, swaying a little, "Thank you all the same."

With that, she turned and kissed him. It was a slow and sensual kiss this time, as if they were the only two people on Earth. That's when a tabloid photographer happened upon them, zooming in from a far and taking enough shots to fill up several pages tomorrow and break thousands of hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, she turned and kissed him. It was a slow and sensual kiss this time, as if they were the only two people on Earth. That's when a tabloid photographer happened upon them, zooming in from a far and taking enough shots to fill up several pages tomorrow and break thousands of hearts.

The very next morning, Benedict and Isabel were greeted by an influx of messages demanding to know what was going on. Several tabloid newspapers had printed photos of them in a passionate clinch, declaring them to be an item. The only saving grace was that they did not know Isabel's name, she was merely described as "Benedict Cumberbatch's new lady" and as a "Pretty brunette." However, the lack of name did not stop people she knew from recognising her, hence her phone full of texts asking what was going on. Twitter had exploded, as had Tumblr, all of the social networks that Benedict's fans frequented. They wanted to know if it were true, if he were no longer single, thus wrecking hundreds of girls' fantasies in one deft swoop.

Sure enough, by lunchtime, someone, who Isabel certainly wouldn't be thanking, had entered her name into the mix. Now that she had lost her anonymity she was worried. She had never considered this aspect of dating Benedict. The fallout from his fans when they found out. It was a scary thing to be up against. Contemplating what to do, she decided the only option was to call Benedict, he was used to this, he could help her deal with this. As she dialled Benedict's number and the phone began to ring, she panicked. What if he thought she were being pathetic? Would he think she was being weak? Something like this could mean the end of their time together. Dealing with the public attention was part of the deal, the catch so one could say, something that came hand in hand with Benedict. Before she had the chance to hang up, she heard Benedict's deep voice "Hello? Anybody there?" She had forgotten that he didn't have her home phone number so it wouldn't have come up on caller I.D. Deciding she'd feel better talking to him, she replied "It's Isabel."

"Oh, but that wasn't your number?" he sounded confused.

"House phone."

"Ah right. How are you?" she could practically see the guilt etched upon his face from his tone of voice.

"Fine. Have you seen all of the stuff in the papers?"

"Yes."

Awkward tension filled the silence. Isabel didn't really know how to proceed. Before she had the chance to say anything, Benedict broke it "Look, can I see you once I'm done with work?" 

His question threw Isabel off. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad news that he wanted to see her, face to face. In spite of the growing bad feeling, she figured it would be best to resolve any issues in person, as opposed to over the phone.

"Sure, let me know what time. I'll come and meet you in the foyer."

"Okay..." he breathed heavily before adding "Isabel... I am so sorry. I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"Don't say things like that. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye." 

He sounded off. Isabel sat for a while, wondering where this was all heading. He was surely going to break up with her after all of this commotion. He'd end things with her and try to find a woman more equipped with dealing with this kind of thing. Probably another actress, knowing her luck. Isabel had thought talking to Benedict would make her feel better when if anything it had made things worse.

Eventually she got up and began cleaning her flat. Benedict had never been into her home before, she had never wanted to deal with an interrogation from her flatmates. Two of them were massive Sherlock fans who would almost indefinitely succeed in making Benedict feel awkward and uncomfortable. He probably wouldn't want to hear their crazy theories on how his character had survived jumping off a roof. Thankfully, as it was a Thursday, her flatmates were all going out, so hopefully they wouldn't be around to meet him. Having finished tidying, Isabel really didn't know what to do with herself. Patiently waiting for things to happen was not her forté.

After half an hour of sitting, with nothing to distract her, Isabel could not take it anymore. Switching on her laptop, she certainly was not prepared for what she was about to see. Her long time guilty pleasure had been to peruse the so-called sidebar of shame, the showbiz section of the Daily Mail online. Never in a million years would she have expected to find her face in a thumbnail, sandwiched between a story about Angelina Jolie and the Royal family. 

The caption next to it read 'Has Benedict Cumberbatch finally found himself a girlfriend?' Isabel could hardly believe what she was reading. Through lack of better judgement, she clicked on the link. Scrolling down the page, her eyes got wider and wider. Whoever wrote the article clearly had no idea what they were talking about. She was described as a 'latina model.' Model? Isabel snorted to herself. While it was something of a compliment, it was also completely ridiculous. They went on to say that she was South American and was living in London to improve her English. Could they be any more wrong? Just as she was getting to the bottom of the article, it suddenly disappeared.

'Error Message. Sorry, the page you were looking for cannot be found.' Isabel was shocked. Had someone answered her prayers and decided that it really was no-one's business what Benedict got up to in his private life. Staring into the now blank screen, she was considerably happier. Getting up to make herself a cup of tea she failed to notice the newest article at the top of the page.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Error Message. Sorry, the page you were looking for cannot be found.' Isabel was shocked. Had someone answered her prayers and decided that it really was no-one's business what Benedict got up to in his private life. Staring into the now blank screen, she was considerably happier. Getting up to make herself a cup of tea she failed to notice the newest article at the top of the page.

 Returning to her computer screen, Isabel's grin quickly vanished. The old article had been replaced with a new one.

'"Yes, I am in a relationship. Please respect our privacy." Benedict Cumberbatch confirms new love' Next to the caption lay a highly zoomed in photo of them kissing while on their shopping trip. Isabel groaned to herself. This was never going to stop. Clicking the link, she read the article. It was essentially the same as before, except with the statement from Benedict added towards the end. What on earth was going on? The only positive she could see from this was that it seemed less likely that he was coming over to break up with her. He surely wouldn't have told the press if he wanted to end things? 

Isabel scrolled down to the reader comments sectioned. If she'd felt bad before, nothing could have prepared her for the comments she read about herself. The majority were positive, things along the lines of 'He's such a brilliant actor, hopefully this time around he's found happiness.' These cheered Isabel up somewhat until she began reading some of the more negative comments.

'What's wrong with him! Going out with some creepy little midget. Ewww.' 'Hahahahaha and the ugliest couple of the year award goes to... all I'm saying is those would be some weird looking kids.' She felt dismayed as she read comment after comment like this. Personal attacks on her looks, her heritage, even her personality. These people had never met her. Most of the article quoted incorrect facts anyway. These people had based their opinions of her on a few photographs. On the brink of tears, she was contemplating reporting their comments to the website's administrators when she heard her door buzzing. Shutting her computer down, she made her way to the door to answer the buzzer.

"Isabel?" she heard Benedict say, somewhat urgently.

"Coming down!"

On her way down to the foyer, Isabel wasn't sure what to say. Should she confess about reading the article online? Or wait for Benedict to tell her that he'd talked to the press? Thinking the latter seemed to be a better option for the moment, she decided to play it cool. Wiping away the last of her tears, she tried her best to raise a smile. 

She eventually reached the agreed meeting place, looking around for Benedict. He was nowhere to be seen. Just when she was contemplating going back up to her flat and phoning him, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, large, warm hands settling on her stomach.

"I'm really hoping that you're Benedict?" she said jokingly, knowing that it could be no other. The deep chuckle she earned in response sent shivers down her spine. His voice literally sent vibrations through her body, especially in such close quarters. Turning around, she reached her hands out to his face, caressing his exquisite cheekbones as she leant up to him for a kiss. This cheered her up considerably.

"Shall we go up then?" She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the lift.

"Sounds good to me." he smiled down at her.

"It's not much, you have to remember that I am a student." Isabel blushed, feeling embarrassed at the prospect of him seeing the chaos that was her flat. Six fashion students living together made for a somewhat eclectic household. 

"You must be joking! The foyer to this building is like a bloody hotel! I would have killed to have lived somewhere like this back in the day!"

"You haven't seen the flat yet. Looks can be deceiving."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Finally arriving at the door to the flat, Isabel unlocked the door, looked apologetically at Benedict and waved him inside.

**Benedict's P.O.V**

On the way up to Isabel's flat I noticed a look in her eyes that was never usually there. Her usual sunny disposition had been replaced by something more subdued. Before I could ask her what was wrong we reached the door to her flat. I was intrigued as to what it would be like. Judging by the impressive building and it's foyer, I knew it wouldn't exactly be shabby, but with six fashion students living there I expected it to be somewhat of a mess, although that was absolutely fine by me, not being the tidiest of men. It would be interesting to see where Isabel had been living all the time I had known her, having always dropped her off at the gates, not getting a look in.

Stepping into the flat I was struck by the sheer volume of things everywhere. It was a cultural feast for the eyes. Artwork, art books, even an ornate bust of a woman sitting atop the mantelpiece. It couldn't have been more different from my own student digs. 

"You're not saying much. Is it that bad? I'm pretty used to it by now..." Isabel looked nervous, she had obviously been awaiting my verdict whilst I obliviously perused everything.

"It's amazing. You know if one of my flatmates had bought artwork for the flat while I was at university, we would never have let them hear the end of it."

Isabel flashed me one of her breathtaking smiles "Well, mine like to think they're cultured, so they all try and out-do each other with more and more out-there pieces. I must say it's starting to get a little much."

"No, it's interesting. I could do with a few more things like these for my flat."

She rolled her eyes at me, looking at me like I was insane. "Want to see the rest of it?"

"Lead the way."

Isabel led me through the archway next to the fireplace into a large, modern kitchen. Everything was bright, gleaming white, save for the eye-poppingly bright tableware displayed in glass fronted cabinets.

"Would you like a cup of tea? There's still some in the pot."

I nodded. Tea would be a good way to broach the delicate subject I had come to discuss. How would I explain my actions to Isabel? She didn't seem the type to want any kind of publicity. Would she be angry at me?

Going back though to the living room, tea in hand, I sat down on the light grey sofa that wrapped around the coffee table I had spotted earlier. Resisting the urge to peruse the multitude of art books in front of me, I instead turned to Isabel.

"Look, I don't know if you've it seen yet, but I did something I usually never do..."

Worry flashed across her face. Realising I didn't word myself very well, I tried again. "This tabloid bullshit. I wanted to do something to shut them up."

"What did you do?" Isabel's eyes were wide, looking well and truly concerned.

"I released an official statement... saying that we are in a relationship and to basically piss off."

I certainly did not expect the reaction that came after that statement. Isabel launched herself onto my lap. Straddling me in a most provocative manner. Her usual shyness evaporated.

"You have no idea how scared I was. All day. I thought you were going to end things."

I finally understood why she'd looked so upset earlier.

"No, of course not! Why would I end things just because people are starting to find out? Somewhere along the line things always come out."

"I know. I just thought the hassle..."

"Trust me. You're more than worth it."

With that she kissed me. I placed my hands on her backside, pulling her closer. Just as I was starting to go into a trance, the front door opened, interrupting my state of bliss.

Isabel stopped abruptly, leaping off of my lap and straightening her clothes. 

"What are you doing here?" She seemed on edge. I was fighting the urge to turn around and see who she was talking to, but I was too ashamed, having been found in such a compromising position. What if it was her mother?

A young, female voice replied sarcastically "Uh, in case you haven't noticed I live here. More importantly, what are you doing here? Who's your friend?"

"I thought you were going out?"

"Nope, we changed our minds, the others have gone out food shopping, I got held up at uni so I just came straight home. I'm surprised they're not back yet to be honest." 

"Oh, okay."

"So aren't you going to introduce me?"

I finally saw the owner of the voice as she wandered around to the front of the room, taking a seat in the armchair to the left of me. She was a small, although not as small as Isabel, redhead. I should have guessed, what with the slight Irish lilt to her voice. I turned and smiled at her and she looked positively aghast.

"Hi, I'm Benedict."

She looked as if she were about to go into meltdown. I recognised that look. She knew who I was and was not taking it as cooly as Isabel had. Eventually she managed a weak "Siobhan. "

I almost laughed as she turned to Isabel and shot her a look that clearly meant 'I am going to kill you.' I wondered how much Isabel had actually told her flatmates about me. If the others didn't know, I would have to go through this four more times before the night was through. Deciding I should give Isabel an opportunity to explain herself, I excused myself on the pretence of needing the toilet. I couldn't help smirking at the though of Isabel trying to explain this one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deciding I should give Isabel an opportunity to explain herself, I excused myself on the pretence of needing the toilet. I couldn't help smirking at the though of Isabel trying to explain this one.

Once Benedict had left the room, Siobhan immediately started her interrogation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Isabel Franco?!!" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" replied Isabel, knowing full well what she meant, just not wanting to have to explain.

"How long has this been going on?"she paused to take a breath "You and him? Whatever THAT was? Are you together?"

"Er yeah... it's been going on a little while..."

"How did you not think to tell us?!! You finally have a boyfriend... and he's fucking Sherlock Holmes!!" 

Trying her best to reason with Siobhan, Isabel replied "I know, I should've told you guys. Think about it though, would you ever have believed me?" 

Looking a little defeated, Siobhan conceded "True. but still, I'm a little insulted you didn't confide in me. Not telling Jessie and Tara I can understand. They will FLIP out when they come back to find him here. All that time they spend watching Sherlock and then to find him sitting in their flat." She paused to shake her head. "My god, Sherlock fucking Holmes. In our flat. Wow."

With that, Isabel couldn't help but laugh a little. It was rather surreal. The last few days it had hit her. She'd been lucky to keep it from her flatmates for this long, thankful that they weren't the type to sit down with a tabloid and didn't have much time for Tumblr or Twitter. Catching Siobhan's eye, they proceeded to burst out in fits of giggles. It as just the thing Isabel needed. Feeling cheered up, she decided it was time to apologise "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Genuinely."

Siobhan smiled at her friend. "It's okay. I'll forgive you as long as you let me be around to watch the spectacle that will be Jessie and Tara returning from shopping to find him in our flat."

Isabel groaned. "It's going to be cringe isn't it?"

"Yes." she replied smirking.

That very moment Benedict returned from his trip to the toilet, rejoining Isabel on the sofa, this time in a less compromising position.

He grinned at her "Nice photos in the toilet."

"What?" Isabel looked blank before she realised what he was talking about. They'd put photos from Freshers week in there, some truly horrendous ones at that.

"I particularly liked the one of you being carried around by the shirtless men."

"Eugh, that was a horrific night from Fresher's week. They picked me up before I could stop them and someone..." she looked pointedly at Siobhan, "took a photo."

"I'm just teasing you love." He winked and put his arm around her, squeezing her gently.

"Well believe me, I did not enjoy it." 

"Sure, sure..." he kissed her on the cheek, not noticing Siobhan miming throwing up at Isabel.

At that very moment, the front door opened for the second time that day. This time somewhat noisily. The rest of Isabel's flatmates had returned.

Absorbed by their conversation, they hurried into the kitchen with their bags, barely stopping to greet Siobhan and failing to notice Isabel and Benedict curled up on the sofa.

"I'm apologising in advance now." Isabel said to Benedict, leaning into his broad chest.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." he gave her another squeeze, reassuring her marginally. Isabel knew her flatmates too well.

A short while later, Isabel had to face up to her fears as two of her flatmates, Olivia and Tara came barrelling into the lounge. They immediately stopped in their tracks when they noticed the scene playing out before their eyes. Their own flatmate, little Isabel Franco, cozying up to Benedict Cumberbatch? What was going on?

Isabel noticed Olivia blink several times, as if she could not believe what she was seeing. Then, with her voice several octaves higher than usual, she blurted out "What?!"

Trying to keep things calm, Siobhan interjected, "Don't be rude Olivia!"

Not helping the situation was Tara, a tall Australian girl with cropped blonde hair. She simply stood in the doorway shrieking in utter delight. "Jessie you better get in here. NOW!"

Isabel groaned, she knew that Tara and Jessie would be the ones who would not take this news calmly, what with them being huge fans of Sherlock, she could only hope that Benedict would be well used to the attention by now. He looked throughly amused by proceedings, but she still couldn't always tell what was going on inside his head.

Her friend Jessie rushed into the lounge, the expression on her face suggesting she was expecting bad news. When she noticed Benedict smiling her facial expression altered dramatically. All she managed to say, silenced by her shock, was "Isabel?" 

"Hey guys." Isabel looked bashfully up at her three flatmates. She felt slightly guilty for not telling them, they were her friends after all.

Clearly trying to look casual, Tara informed her that had she been aware that she was bringing guests, she would have bought more food for dinner that night. The other two still staring at Benedict. 

"I'm fine to go without, you weren't expecting me." Jessie, Tara, Siobhan and Olivia simultaneously jumped at the sound of Benedict's voice. Isabel secretly envied him for the effect his voice alone had on people. It really was incredible.

"Don't be silly, we'll just make do with slightly smaller portions." Isabel hadn't noticed her fifth, and final, flatmate leaning out of the kitchen doorway. Chloe was French, and apparently did not care one jot that she had a famous actor in her living room. Her lack of reaction was almost funnier than the other outbursts of shock.

"That would be great." Isabel smiled at her, thankful that someone was actually saying something. After the initial shrieking, the room had turned silent. Awkward and uncomfortable, she decided she may as well formally introduce everyone.

"Girls, I should have introduced you earlier. This is Benedict. My..." She struggled to think of a word to fill the gap. Boyfriend? It sounded too juvenile for such a distinguished gentlemen. She settled for nothing, letting Benedict finish the sentence for her. "Boyfriend."

Her five flatmates' jaws dropped, gaping open. Clearly they hadn't read the papers, or seen anything on the internet. It was refreshing to know that most people were just too busy to care about the private lives of random actors, albeit fantastic ones.

Looking braver than the others, Jessie piped up "Nice to meet you. Sorry about our initial er... surprise. We were all shocked you see. Not expecting to come home to this."

"Yeah, sorry if we made you uncomfortable at all Mr Cumberbatch." Tara looked apologetic.

"Don't worry, I've had far worse reactions. Trust me. And call me Ben."

"Nice to meet you, Ben." the five girls chirped in unison.

Going around the room, Isabel introduced them one by one, not that he'd ever manage to remember their names. Olivia perhaps, since he mentioned he had an ex girlfriend called that, but the others definitely not. She smirked, Benedict was intellectual but had the most appalling memory. Feeling more comfortable now that the formalities were over, conversation was flowing freely between the group. Chloe and Tara had gone back into the kitchen to prepare dinner but the other two had remained. Olivia sitting with her back up against the sofa, in front of Isabel, and Jessie perching on the arm of the chair that Siobhan had not moved from. It was fascinating to just watch her friends and the way they were acting in front of Benedict. They were definitely more restrained, reigning in their usual boisterous tendencies and trying yo play it cool. Isabel could see through their act though, their eyes burned with hundreds of questions, more than likely wondering how any of this was even happening?

Isabel watched Benedict as he made polite chit chat with the girls. He was a natural socialiser, good at putting people from all walks of life at ease. At this moment, she was thankful yet again to have met such an amazing man. She could get lost looking at his face if she weren't too careful, gazing from his full, luscious lips to his smouldering blue-green eyes. She was so distracted that she almost missed Chloe's calls for them to be seated for dinner.

The evening passed quickly, dinner was delicious, everyone complimenting Chloe on her cooking prowess. Her reply was always the same "It's because I'm French." Probably true, but all the same, her achievements in the kitchen were becoming increasingly impressive. Glancing up at the clock, Isabel found herself yawning. It was already ten o'clock!

"Tired?" Benedict leaned into her ear and spoke softly.

"Kind of. It's been a long day." She yawned again.

"You should get an early night." Concern was etched upon his brow.

"I think I might actually..." Isabel nodded, before adding, "Chloe, would you be offended if I turned in for the night before dessert?"

"No, of course not. You get some sleep, you look dreadful. Besides, I haven't made anything special for dessert, it was just going to be fruit."

Isabel was thankful for her friend's understanding. She really did need to sleep! Sensing earlier's awkward stares returning she realised that her friends were wondering where Benedict was going to go. Would he leave? Or would he stay the night? 

Judging by the smirks being exchanged between the girls, they believed the latter. Isabel, on the other hand, felt somewhat apprehensive. She'd never had anyone stay over, it would be another new experience for her. The two of the them leaving the table, Benedict closely followed her into the lounge, his hand on the small of her back.

"That was nice, finally meeting your friends. It's just a great shame my visit was brought about by such awful circumstances." He looked pensive. 

"Don't worry, I feel a whole lot better about everything, what with you here..." Isabel blushed and looked down at the floor, unsure of how to broach the subject on her mind, "Um, I was wondering, would you like the stay the night? It's late... and I like I said, I'd feel even better."

Benedict raised his eyebrows before breaking out into a smile. Grabbing her chin and bringing her face to his, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'd very much love to, if it would make you feel better."

"It would." Isabel smiled at him. He had such a serene, calming effect on her. He could make her forget everything with a single glance. Grabbing his hand, she led him up the hall to her room. "It's not very big I'm afraid..."

He brushed past her, kicking off his shoes and lying down on the single bed, his height making it appear even smaller, "It's fine, just means I get to cuddle you more."

She followed suit and lay down beside him, letting him caress the side of her face before kissing her, his soft lips melding onto her own. Breaking the connection she spoke quietly, "Thank you for everything Ben."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I must seem so stupid to you, getting all worked up about some newspaper article..."

"No, of course not. You're just not used to it. You forget, I've had to deal with their shit for a few years now."

"Fair enough." She lay her hand on his chest, feeling his heart fluttering. Resting her head on his shoulder, they lay there for what seemed like hours before slowly falling into a deep, peaceful slumber. Not even caring that they were both fully clothed, having not changed into pyjamas, Isabel's worries had truly seemed to disappear. This wonderful man taking away all her problems.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fair enough." She lay her hand on his chest, feeling his heart fluttering. Resting her head on his shoulder, they lay there for what seemed like hours before slowly falling into a deep, peaceful slumber. Not even caring that they were both fully clothed, having not changed into pyjamas, Isabel's worries had truly seemed to disappear. This wonderful man taking away all her problems.

Almost a month had passed since the media storm concerning Benedict and his new girlfriend. Some tabloid-darling reality star had gotten pregnant, which guaranteed them at least six months of no press interference. It was a blessing after the horrible shock of the photos being printed. Isabel was still getting her head around everything but she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that people would of course be interested in Benedict's private life. Unfortunately it was a large part of being in the public eye, the price to pay for a cushy lifestyle.

Despite the fact that the press had stopped caring, it didn't mean that people had forgotten altogether. There had been an awkward incident with a woman in a pub coming onto Benedict, practically in front of Isabel's face. She'd leant close to him, pushing her oversized breasts into his face, whispering in his ear "You can do better than that. Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes."

Benedict had looked genuinely shocked by the woman's behaviour and replied curtly "I'd really rather not." After the woman had stalked off, pouting, it had taken Isabel a good half an hour to calm him down from the rage he had felt. Ironically, despite not saying anything to the woman, he was more offended by the fact that she had insulted Isabel, than the fact that she had brazenly invited him to indulge in unsavoury business in the bathroom. Sadly, however, the pub was not the only place this type of thing had happened.

Women constantly harassed him, even when Isabel was with him. Flirting, passing him their numbers, hugging him overzealously. In the past they'd been more subtle, probably due to that fact that he was single. They were hypothetically in with a chance before and now they had had to up their game, they had competition. Women sneered down at Isabel, adding to her feelings of inadequacy. No matter how many times Benedict told her she was beautiful, she still never felt good enough for him. He was perfect.

The final straw had come in a press junket that Benedict was doing for his latest film. It had been the last interview of the day and the reporter was asking some downright invasive questions. She'd started innocently enough, "Is it true that you're officially off the market now?" Benedict mind didn't her asking, he had after all gone out and released a statement to the press concerning the matter. He just liked to leave it at that. No overly personal life questions. The problem was that reporters often liked to push their interviewees.

"So this Isabel Franco? What makes her so special? You've dated models in the past am I right in saying? She's not exactly that type of girl if you catch my drift..."

Benedict's eyes grew incredulously. What gave this woman the right to ask him things like that?

"Fuck off." he spat, before storming out of the room, knocking over the cardboard movie poster backdrop on his way out for extra dramatic effect.

The next morning the internet went mad again. Just as they thought they'd been forgotten, Benedict was back in the public arena again, this time for the wrong reasons. He was now being labelled "a foulmouth" and "downright rude and unpleasant." He didn't really care though. That reporter had been bang out of order, who was she to judge his Isabel?

**Isabel's P.O.V**

I was still in shock over what happened during Benedict's press junket. He'd never shown that side of himself before, I didn't know he had it in him to get so angry. Although I was a little disappointed in his lack of keeping cool, I was also overwhelmed by his passion. He had said that to the reporter just because she'd started asking questions about me! I was touched by his loyalty.

The negative side to his little outburst was that now my name was well into the public domain. There was a GIF of his cursing all over tumblr and people from my university had started to catch on. They wanted to know all about him. What was he like in day to day life? Was he always so angry? What was he like in bed?

That last one made me blush constantly. A reaction that made anyone asking me remark things such as "Ooh, well lucky you!" or "That good huh?" How were they to know that it was the one thing Benedict and I had not yet discussed. He didn't even know the extent of my lack of experience. Practically no-one did. When I told my closest friend in the strictest of confidence she could scarcely hide her surprise. She had even gone as far as accusing me of lying, that I couldn't possibly be a virgin. Why could I not possibly be a virgin? It was my personal choice, and if people thought otherwise, what was I to do? I was dreading the day Benedict found out. Little did I know it would come so soon.

The day had started out innocently enough. Benedict had suggested we go for a picnic up on Hampstead Heath since the weather was getting warmer. It had been awfully romantic, we'd ate our lunch and enjoyed a bottle of wine before ending up lying out on the picnic blanket, my hand and head draped across his broad, muscular chest. I hadn't been this close to him since he'd stayed the night at my flat and spent the night cuddling up to him. It felt good. 

Just as I had started to nod off, content to lie there all afternoon, I suddenly felt a splatter of something wet land on my arm. Initially I had the ridiculous thought that Benedict had somehow dribbled on me. Opening my eyes reluctantly, I saw that the clouds had definitely come over and it was starting to rain really quite heavily. I shook Benedict awake, his eyes fluttering open and closed in confusion. 

"Ben, it's starting to rain..."

"Ugh, I knew this day was going too smoothly."

He set about rolling up the picnic blanket and stuffing it into the hamper. By the time we'd gathered everything it was chucking it down. The clap of thunder was the final signal for us to start rushing back towards the gates. We were well and truly soaked to the bone when we reached town.

"So much for our picnic hey..." I stood, sopping wet in front of Benedict, having given up trying to outrun the rain.

He laughed "If you want you can come back to mine and dry out before going home? It's pretty close."

It was an innocent enough suggestion, but I couldn't help but think about the fact I'd still never been to his place. It had taken a few months for him to come to mine and now things were definitely speeding up at a pace I wasn't sure I was comfortable with. Weighing this up in my head, I almost forgot to answer.

"Um.. wouldn't it be an inconvenience?"

"Don't be silly! You still haven't been to mine, what with it being so far out of Central! I'd love to have you visit!"

Feeling myself blush, I caved in, smiling over enthusiastically and grabbing his arm "Then lead the way!" 

It was only a short walk to his, something I was thankful for. The rain was cold and my thin sundress offered nothing in the way of warmth. Standing on the porch, holding the hamper while he unlocked the door, I became aware that the rain had made my dress completely see-through. Trying to hide myself from Benedict as we entered the hallway, I attempted to hide behind the picnic hamper. Mistaking my efforts at discreet camouflaging for lack of strength, Benedict leaned towards me, trying to take the basket.

"Here, let me."

"No, it's fine!" I blurted out. 

He gave me a strange look, cocking his eyebrow. "Well... if you're sure... we have got three flights of stairs to go up."

Inwardly groaning I reluctantly passed him the basket, affording him a glimpse of my now risqué attire. His eyes lit up, making his thoughts on it quite clear. Not saying anything he turned and led me up the stairs. I couldn't resist admiring his delectable behind on the way up. His soaked jeans clung to it, giving me a view I found rather to my liking. 

Finally reaching his front door he turned back to me, looking apologetic and saying "It's not much, but it's home."

I was pleasantly surprised as he ushered me in through the front door. His flat was roomier than the buildings exterior suggested and decorated in calm greys and blues as far as my eyes could see.

"What were you talking about?! It's lovely!" I exclaimed.

"Not as lovely as you."

I hadn't noticed him dump the picnic hamper on the floor beside the front door. He walked over to where I was standing and surveyed me up and down, waggling his eyebrows in a mock salacious manner.

"Haha good one." I replied drily.

"I think I might use it more often." He stepped towards me, closing the gap between us. Grabbing my waist he pulled me towards the sofa, sitting me down across his lap.

"That dress..." He seemed lost in thought, losing the ability to talk as he gazed into my eyes. His stare was intense, electrifying. His eyes were the kind where the more you look, the more colours you see. I could see blue, green, even yellow. He was smouldering and I couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss. The sensation of his full, prominent lips on mine was the best feeling in the world. I was shivering from the rain but his kiss warmed me to my core, the heat and the passion was something I had never previously experienced. His hands roamed around my back, hugging me tighter. Just as I was getting into the swing of things, he abruptly stopped.

"You're cold."

"You were doing a good job of warming me up, why did you stop?" I smirked, placing my hands on his shoulders.

He smiled but shook his head, "As much as I like you in that dress, I really think you should change out of it into something warmer. I'd never forgive myself if you got ill."

"Fine!" I pouted, getting up off of his lap. 

"Follow me... you can put your dress in the dryer if you want?"

"That sounds good actually." 

I was distracted as I followed him towards the utility room. He'd stopped so suddenly. Was it something I did? Or wasn't doing?

He left me to figure out the right settings on the dryer before returning with a long, white, towelling robe. The kind you get in hotels.

"Thanks Ben." I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a tick, I think I'm going to change too."

"Alright. Do you want a cup of tea or something? I can put the kettle on?"

"That sounds lovely darling."

As he left I set about turning the dials on the dryer to the right settings before removing my dress and placing it in there. After much deliberation, I also put my knickers in, he wouldn't see whether or not I was wearing any under the giant robe. Content to slip on the robe, I walked back through into the kitchen, finding Benedict already there, changed into a dry outfit.

"That fits well." he laughed, and I couldn't blame him. The sleeves reached down so far you could barely see the tips of my fingers, whilst the hem dragged along the floor like some sort of regal train. The top gaped dangerously open, causing Benedict to stare appreciatively.

"Think I might wear it all the time." I said jokingly, noticing the sudden hunger in Benedict's eyes. I'd seen that look once or twice before when things had got heated.

"I wouldn't complain." He smirked, edging closer and closer. He whirled me around, picking me up and putting me on the counter top of the kitchen island. He stood between my legs, cupping my face in his hands. I was suddenly more aware than ever of the fact that I was wearing no underwear. The feeling of wind whistling around my nether regions made me blush.

"What's making you blush?" Benedict looked quizzical, before planting a short but sweet kiss on my lips. He paused before kissing me again, this time on the corner of my mouth. Repeating the action, getting lower every time, he seemed content to rest his head in the crook of my neck, kissing up and down lightly. Crooking my finger under his chin, I brought him back up, finding his lips, this time for a sensual, deep kiss. His hands started to roam, up and down my neck, around my back and eventually down the gap where the robe overlapped.

He cupped my breasts gently, grazing my nipples with the pads of his thumbs. It was a beautiful sensation, all new to me, but one I was willing to go on for a while yet. He ran his right hand further down, resting it lightly on my stomach while the other continued to fondle my breast. Growing impatient, he pushed the robe off of my shoulders, leaving me somewhat exposed, before trailing his hands back down to my abdomen. I grappled with his t-shirt, trying to even the score but failing miserably. Noticing what I was trying to do, his hands briefly left my body as he whipped his top off, revealing a perfectly muscled chest and broad masculine shoulders. I'd seen a small glimpse of his body on the day we'd first met, as he was changing, but I didn't get to appreciate it fully back then. My hands traced the edges of his pecs as I marvelled at his sculpted body.

Gasping as his hands returned to my breasts, I could feel the heat from within my body growing. I'd never experienced anything like this before but all I knew was that it felt good. Benedict's long fingers skated down my body towards the one place still covered by the robe. He paused before flicking the robe completely open, leaving me naked.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You're not wearing any underwear!"

"No shit Sherlock." I laughed a little, realising the significance of saying this to him.

"Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?" His voice was husky, dripping with lust. I found it irresistible, but I could not escape the niggling feeling at the back of my mind. I would have to tell him the truth.

"Look, Ben, there's something you should know about me..."

My serious tone seemed to snap him out of his trance. He looked at me more softly this time around, stroking the side of my face with his hand, "What's the matter?"

"Well, er, I'm not very experience in this kind of thing..." I hang my head down, I couldn't look him in the eye for this.

"It doesn't matter, you're younger than me. It would be worrying if you knew it all."

"That's not the thing though... when I say inexperienced I mean it..." Tears rolled down my cheeks, I couldn't help it.

"So what!? It's always weird with someone new to begin with." 

Poor Benedict really didn't understand. 

"Look, the thing is... I'm a virgin."

The look on his face was priceless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So what!? It's always weird with someone new to begin with."  
> Poor Benedict really didn't understand.  
> "Look, the thing is... I'm a virgin."  
> The look on his face was priceless.

"No, really?" He had the same look on his face that her best friend had had when Isabel had told her the truth. A mixture of shock and intrigue, his forehead crinkled and eyebrows raised.

"Yes, really." Isabel looked thoroughly miserable. "And before you say it, yes I do realise that I am twenty years old."

"I wasn't going to say that." He gazed into her eyes as he pulled her robe back around her. "I'm just shocked because you're so beautiful, girls like you never stay virgins."

Isabel laughed at this comment, wiping away her tears on the sleeve of the robe. "Sure you were..."

He looked apologetic, "No, I genuinely am! I don't know why, I just wouldn't have thought it. I suppose one doesn't think about these things... I felt it was a given that you wouldn't be a virgin."

"Well I am." she said miserably, before adding, "I hope this isn't a deal breaker for you."

"Are you joking!? Most men would envy me. A stunning girlfriend who just happens to be a virgin. Big deal!"

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying nice things..."

"Yes! I am sure. I'm willing to wait for you if you need more time. As much as I'd love to ravish you right here, I don't think it would be good for you." He had a glint in his eye that almost waived Isabel into declaring he should follow his desire then and there. He really was magnetic. Tearing her eyes away she looked down at the floor, she wouldn't be able to say this while looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Can we wait?"

"Of course we can." He kissed her on her forehead and helped her down from the counter. Noticing that she still had a look of worry etched upon her face he added "Is something else wrong?"

Isabel looked affronted, as if there was indeed something wrong but she didn't want Benedict to know what it was. "No, it's nothing really..."

"It can't be nothing, from the look on your face, it's definitely something."

"Well..." She started talking and failed to finish her sentence.

"Go on." Benedict looked at her kindly. She was often reserved but today something was off.

"Well, I can't help but think, this kind of thing wouldn't be an issue if it weren't for our age gap."

Benedict looked shocked, their age gap had never seemed like a problem before, Isabel was wise beyond her years and he was immature and liked to goof around. They met somewhere in the middle.

"You've been thinking about this for a while." 

He said it as a statement, not a question.

Unsure of how to answer that, Isabel replied tentatively, "It's sixteen years difference. I haven't even told my parents about you because of it, they will go mad."

"Why though? Surely they won't mind as long as you're happy?"

"You don't know them. They will disapprove and do everything in their power to stop us being together."

He chuckled, hugging her to his chest. "I sometimes forget how young you are. Parents seem like the be all and end all while you're young. Getting older I've come to realise that they can't always dictate what their kids do. Lord knows how many times I've gone behind their backs and done things they have disapproved of..."

"Really...?" Pulling herself out of his tight embrace, she leant back and looked him in the eye, raising one dark eyebrow "What on earth did you get up to Mr Cumberbatch?"

He blushed and started to babble, "Well...er things like.... smoking! That was it. Smoking. They didn't want me to but I did anyway!"

Isabel looked sceptical, there was more to it than that, but she laughed anyway. "I suppose I should at least give them the chance to meet you... you know if things get serious."

"Aren't they already?" Benedict looked somewhat affronted.

"Well yes... but I want to be absolutely sure before I expose you to the wrath of my mother."

He laughed nervously. "You should come out for lunch with my parents. I know they'd like you, and I'm too old for them to have any say in the matter."

"That sounds nice." Isabel smiled, looking happier than she had a minute ago. "I suppose sixteen years is nothing really. I have an Aunt and Uncle who are twelve years apart, they seem happy."

"Exactly! It's not obscene, I'm not old enough to be your father, unless I'd started at an extremely early age..." his voice faded out into laughter. He brought his large hands to Isabel's face, caressing her skin gently. "Things are good. We shouldn't let something like age get in the way. It's just a number, and we're both adults. We know what to do."

"You're right. It is just a number. There's nothing we can do to change it. Might as well go with it."

"Go where?" Benedict was smirking as he leaned down and kissed her on the jaw. He planted several kisses up and down her neck, making her throw her head back in pleasure.

"You're so dirty minded!" Isabel was laughing as he carried on kissing her here and there. "What did you expect me to say, to the bedroom?!!"

"Very funny." he answered sarcastically, "But you know I'm open to that option. Putting my cards on the table and what not..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Go where?" Benedict was smirking as he leaned down and kissed her on the jaw. He planted several kisses up and down her neck, making her throw her head back in pleasure.
> 
> "You're so dirty minded!" Isabel was laughing as he carried on kissing her here and there. "What did you expect me to say, to the bedroom?!!"
> 
> "Very funny." he answered sarcastically, "But you know I'm open to that option. Putting my cards on the table and what not..."

"You're such a guy sometimes..." Isabel snorted, making Benedict blush.

"Oh really? I never realised, thanks for telling me!" Benedict laughed, feigning surprise at her acute observation. Caught in the moment he twirled his hands through her long dark hair, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Without breaking contact, he swept her off her feet and lifted her back onto the kitchen counter.

Pulling away from Benedict, Isabel looked into the floor again, starting to speak before stopping herself "I was thinking..." 

Concern etched upon his brow, Benedict replied "What's wrong?"

This time, rather than looking upset, Isabel looked positively mischievous, a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"I was thinking, we could go to your bedroom... if you want to I mean..."

"I don't want to push you."

"No, I want to. I want you Ben." Her small features steeled into a serious expression, Isabel hopped down from the counter, taking Benedict's hand in hers.

Benedict hesitated for a second time. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in having a little fun, we don't have to have sex, there's other things... see how you feel" He kissed Isabel on the top of her head and allowed her to lead him to the bedroom.

**Isabels P.O.V**

I was in a state of shock when I woke up the next morning. An innocent picnic in the park had led to me spending the night with Benedict, and experiencing things I had barely even dreamt of. We didn't have sex but we sure as hell managed to do everything else. I blinked as I took in my surroundings, sunlight peeping through the closed curtains. The bedroom was bright, pale blue walls and teak wood flooring with the enormous mahogany sleigh bed I found myself in dominating the room. Across from the bed there was a fireplace, the mantel laden down with trinkets. Benedict seemed to have an eclectic but fresh take on furnishing his flat, surprisingly so for such a man's man, but then again, I had long ago learnt that I should never be surprised when it came to Benedict. I winced as I shifted weight, sore in places I didn't even know could get sore, but in a good way, it was all so new to me. Sitting up I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, my hair was messed up and I looked well and truly ravished. I couldn't help but smile to myself, remembering last night's turn of events.

I had been nervous, but Benedict had been kind, sacrificing his pleasure for my own, he was patient, everything I thought men were not. I sighed as I burrowed back into the duvet, resting my head on Benedict's chest. He looked so peaceful in sleep, an errant curl of hair escaping as per usual. As I reached out to put it back into place I was met with the gaze of a studious bright turquoise eye. He blinked a few times, waking himself up and smiled before batting my arm away and leaning in for a kiss. 

"Morning Isabel." his voice rumbled, growled, it was the single sexiest thing I had ever heard.

"Morning." I grinned as he cuddled me closer, wrapping his muscled arms around me. At this point I became somewhat aware of the fact that we were both naked, his morning arousal pressing into my thigh. He lowered his face to match mine and kissed me, more passionately this time. I could feel his hands caressing my body, creeping lower and lower. One day earlier I would have been shocked at this kind of contact but after the past nights events I more than welcomed it.

We didn't leave the bed all morning. It was lunchtime by the time I found myself rolling out of bed and pulling on the gigantic dressing gown Benedict had lent me the night before. I had barely slipped it onto my shoulders when I felt a large hand grab my shoulder, forcing me to turn back round. 

"Where do you think you're going?" a half asleep Benedict muttered, smirking as he pushed the dressing gown back off my shoulders, my breasts dangerously close to being exposed.

"I thought you went back to sleep! I was going to make some tea."

"I was dozing. Come back to bed." 

He flashed me a dangerous grin before reaching around my back and pulling me back down into bed with him.

"Ben!! Are we ever going to leave this bed!"

'"No."

I playfully batted him away, sitting back up and pulling my dressing gown back into place.

"I'm going to make us some tea. I'll be back in a sec."

"Fine." he folded his arms and pouted, feigning annoyance, before breaking into that crinkly smile I could not resist.

As I left the room I could feel his eyes boring into my back, so feeling bold I shrugged off my robe and flung it back towards the bed. 

"Wow." 

Smirking to myself I swiftly exited and made my way towards the kitchen. Things were going so well for us. Little did I know how quickly things could change.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I left the room I could feel his eyes boring into my back, so feeling bold I shrugged off my robe and flung it back towards the bed. 
> 
> "Wow." 
> 
> Smirking to myself I swiftly exited and made my way towards the kitchen. Things were going so well for us. Little did I know how quickly things could change.

It had now been almost four months since that fated day Isabel and Benedict had met. It had all been a bit of a whirlwind. Who would ever have thought two people who had randomly encountered each other on the tube could hit it off so well? 

They'd been continuing to take things slowly, with each other's work and studying commitments meaning they didn't get to spend as much time together as they would have liked. A few dinners and outings were enough to keep the spark, but no-one could argue that being apart constantly takes it toll on a relationship, especially a fairly new one.

Isabel sighed as the phone rung, she knew who it was from the caller I.D, she knew what he was going to say. Again.

"Hey Ben, what's up?" she tried to sound casual, tried to hide the disappointment she knew was now inevitable.

"Look, Isabel, I am so sorry but we're going to have to cancel Friday night's reservations. I have another reading." Benedict sounded as dejected as Isabel felt. This was becoming an all too familiar routine. They would make plans and have to cancel them last minute due to circumstances out of their control.

"What! This is the third time in a row! When am I ever going to see you!?!"

"I know... I should never have taken this theatre job on top of everything else, it was selfish. It's all my fault." The guilt clear in his voice, Isabel shook her head to herself, uncertain what she could say to salvage the situation. 

"Don't be silly! Theatre is your thing, you need to do something for you, you're always taking on projects for other people. Besides, I've been equally busy with uni, it's not all your fault."

"I spose..." Benedict paused, somewhat awkwardly, before continuing, "I'd really like to see you, can I come over later? I should be done by eight o'clock, I can get here around nine."

This time it was Isabel's turn to pause, taken aback by the turn of events. They hadn't seen each other in a while, she was eager to spend as much time as possible with Benedict before he left for yet another film he was doing in the States. "Yeah sure, do you want me to save you some dinner?"

"That's fine. I better go, I'll see you later." The phone clicked as Benedict hung up. Something was amiss, he was usually so chatty, lately he'd been distant, lost in his work.

The following few hours had Isabel in a tizzy. Benedict had been growing more and more distant with every project he committed to. It was not his fault, he'd waited years for the opportunity to break out into mainstream film, Isabel was never going to deny him the chance, however; she could not help but feel slightly resentful. She had felt it for a while, his shift in priorities. His work was now first, their relationship second. Of course, it was not just Benedict's fault, this growing chasm between them. Isabel had been getting more and more overworked by her university tutors as the days went on. She had though first year to be hard, second was testing her to the maximum of her abilities. Project after project, deadline after deadline, trying to find the time to see Benedict, she felt truly overwhelmed.

As the clock in Isabel's apartment chimed nine, she broke out of her trance. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she waited for Benedict to arrive. Sitting down on the sofa, cracking open a bottle of wine in preparation she made herself comfortable. Hopefully he would be up for a cosy night in, her flatmates all being out, they had the place to themselves. Isabel occupied herself looking through her collection of DVDs, trying to find something they would both enjoy. Carried away, it had been almost half an hour when she eventually chose one, The Departed. She'd been on at Benedict to see it for ages, it was one of her favourites and she was sure she'd enjoy it even more if she watched it while snuggling with Benedict.

Isabel frowned when she noticed the time, Benedict was an hour late. Having been together a while now she was well used to his tendency to run late but she knew full well that it only took half an hour tops to get from where he was working to her place and he hadn't even called or sent her a text. She was not the type to usually worry, but today for some reason, she was on edge.

It was almost half past ten by the time Isabel heard the buzzer for her apartment go off. She rang downstairs to let Benedict through and waited with much trepidation. She was almost experiencing déja-vu, the situation was on par with when Benedict had come over after the paparazzi had first glimpsed her. Thinking back to that night Isabel was offered a glimmer of hope. She had thought things were bad then but they had ended up growing close thanks to that hiccup. Maybe they would be lucky a second time around?

"Hey you." she said wearily as Benedict let himself through the front door of her apartment (she'd given him a spare key just last week.)

"Hey" he replied, as he bent down to kiss her, it was short but sweet.

Feeling still on edge, Isabel turned away and went to sit on the sofa as Benedict went to hang up his coat. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, as if Isabel were in some kind of dreamworld. It felt like an age before Benedict joined her on the sofa, at a careful distance, almost at arms length. He was acting as if they barely knew each other.

"Ben, is something wrong?" Isabel edged closer tentatively and slipped under his arm, snuggling closer as they usually did.

"Not exactly." he looked strained, "But nothing seems right either."

He didn't look Isabel in the eye while saying this but merely stared into blank space.

"What do you mean? Nothing seems right?" Isabel was inwardly panicking, he had been distant for a while but now he was starting to sound as if he wanted to break things off.

"What I mean is, we hardly see each other anymore, we've stalled Isabel."

"Well we're both busy, there's not much we can do about it."

"There is. I think we should cool things off for a while, at least until we can spend more time together... look I'm going to LA soon, and there's not much chance of me coming back for a while. It would be unfair to make you wait around."

"But maybe I don't mind waiting?" Isabel looked up into his eyes, pleading him to change his mind, but it was obvious, he'd been planning this for a while.

"You're young, you don't need this, just do me a favour and concentrate on uni?"

"If that's what you're worried about, I'm doing fine! Yes it's hard but I don't think it's a reason for us to break up!" 

There were tears in Isabel's eyes, she couldn't believe how cold Benedict was being, he'd always struck her as a kind man who wasn't afraid to talk to her about anything, now he was just being plain awkward.

"I'm not saying I want to break up! Just that I think we should take a break!"

"So you can see other people in LA?" Isabel had gone from being dejected to angry and accusatory.

"Why would I want to see other people when I have you?" Benedict was the one to look hurt this time around.

Isabel leapt up off the sofa and turned to face him, glaring "Don't bullshit me Ben."

"I'm not!" he waved his hands in surrender.

"Good." she said shortly.

"So you agree with me? We should take a break?"

"Fine. But I"m not happy about it." she sat back down, folding her arms like a sulky child.

"So..." Benedict began awkwardly.

"So what?"

"Would you like me to go?"

"No, stay for the film!" Isabel's anger had dissolved, she couldn't stay mad at him for long, even when he was being an idiot.

**Benedict's P.O.V.**

I ended up staying the night, one last night together before saying goodbye for the next few months. I was a little shocked by her anger at my suggestion but I suppose I would have thought the same had she suggested it. I merely didn't want her to worry about having to do the long-distance thing on top of her demanding university course.

When I left the next morning, I felt deflated, having to face the harsh reality of what I had said the night before. I had temporarily cut ties with the girl who I was falling for. How was I to know what damage that act would do?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I left the next morning, I felt deflated, having to face the harsh reality of what I had said the night before. I had temporarily cut ties with the girl who I was falling for. How was I to know what damage that act would do?

**Isabel's P.O.V ******

I had to get on with my life in dreary London knowing that thousands of miles away the beautiful man known as Benedict, Ben to me, was most probably having the time of his life in sunny LA. He'd been there all of two weeks and had already informed me that he could really see himself living there. Great.

On the flipside he had been moaning about the terrible sunburn he'd got after spending the day at the beach. That cheered me up somewhat.

University had been taking it's toll, Benedict had been wrong about how if I didn't have to do long-distance I could concentrate on my work more, if anything the worry was worse. I always had it at the back of my mind that people who take breaks do so because they want to see other people before committing to anything. Perhaps I got that from Sex and the City, since my lack of relationship experience meant I had nothing to compare anything to.

The day my fears were realised I had been sitting on the sofa, on my laptop trying to write an exposé on the fur industry when my flatmate Siobhan came running down the hall.

"Isabel!!!!" the redhead screamed.

"Yes?" I arched my eyebrow (a trait I'd picked up from Benedict.)

"Look I have no idea how to tell you- if I should even tell you..." she babbled, blushing furiously.

"Tell me what?"

"Just look!!!" she waved her laptop exasperatedly at me.

Taking the laptop I blinked a few times in the commotion. It was the dailymail.com. Again.

Sighing, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to see what was being written this time around. 

The headline read "Benedict Cumberbatch dines with mystery woman in LA."'

My heart pounded, I barely wanted to scroll down but at the same time I wanted to know what was going on.

"Benedict Cumberbatch was seen dining on Tuesday night on a romantic terrace with a mystery blonde. Up until recently he had been dating fashionista, Isabel Franco, but it appears that is no longer the case..."

The article went on, but it was the photos that wrenched my heart more than anything. That old adage, seeing is believing, I'd never felt it more than I did reading this article.

There were ten photos in total. Showing Benedict tucking into what looked to be some kind of pasta. All the while laughing and joking with the mystery blonde woman. Innocent enough, I told myself, but then again...

**Benedict's P.O.V**

I'd been so busy having a good time in LA that I had practically forgotten about how horrendous the British press could be. Sure, there were a few stray paparazzo around but who would bother to take my photo when Jack Nicholson was right around the corner? It felt good to be able to go about my daily business without being interrupted. Suffice to say, I was dumbfounded when I was shown the Daily Mail's latest article about me. They had turned a lunch meeting with my publicist into a cosy date.

As soon as I had finished reading I got dialling my phone, I was absolutely furious. This may not have been the first time that the press had published wildly inaccurate articles about me, but it was the first time someone (other than myself) could get hurt because of one. As I was ranting to my agent I was desperately hoping that Isabel hadn't seen it yet. What if she believed it to be true? I knew that we were technically on a break but I wasn't going to start fucking anything that moved just because we were no longer in the same country! I resolved to myself that if the article wasn't taken down within the hour, I would give Isabel a call explaining what was going on.

Sure enough an hour passed and no-one at the Daily Mail was responding to my agent's calls. Typical.

I glanced at my watch, it was 5 o'clock in the evening in London, Isabel would more than likely be back from uni, all in all a good time to call.

I was nervous as I dialled, surely if she had seen the article she would have called by now? Her fiery temper wouldn't let something like that slide...

"Hello?" her voice echoed slightly.

"Isabel, we need to talk." I regretted my words immediately, they sounded ominous.

"I know."

I gulped, she had seen the article. She sounded hurt, I was expecting anger and it threw me.

"Look it's not what it seems..." I was unprepared for this, for once I was at a loss for words.

"We're on a break. This is what you wanted." Isabel seemed cold, distant and generally not too thrilled to be speaking to me.

"I take it you've seen the article then."

"Yes Ben, I have." now she sounded pissed off, impatient even.

"That woman is my publicist out in LA, her name is Alice."

"Oh..." 

"Yes. Oh... indeed. How ironic, she's meant to prevent shit like this and she has inadvertently caused this to happen."

"Oh my god Ben! I was so fucking angry, you have no idea!"

"I"m sorry, I should have phoned earlier but I thought you'd be in class still..." I could breathe again, Isabel knew I was telling the truth.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm sorry I was so off with you, I thought she was some floozy you picked up in LA! Don't tell her I said that!"

"Rightfully so, to be honest, had it been the other way around I don't know what I would have done!"

"Ben. Why would paparazzi photograph me? You're such an idiot sometimes." Isabel was laughing as she said this, clearly relieved that things were not as they seemed.

"I don't know... who knows?"

"Well, I'm just glad you phoned, and if something like this ever happens again, please let me know before I think the worst."

"Yes of course I will. So how are things in London?" 

"Good, uni's hard as usual, I have no social life."

"Isabel! You have to get out more, don't let studying rule your life!"

"I know... this is going to sound so sad but I find it weird going out without you!"

"I know how you feel, trust me, I wish you were here. As fun as it is, it's not the same without you. When's your next holiday from uni?"

"I have a month off for Christmas. Are you coming back at all?"

"I was planning to, we have a two week break from filming over Christmas and New Year..."

"Let's do something when you come back, it's only a few weeks away now, my parents are coming over here so I'll be in London the whole time."

"Definitely! So are we back on?" I wanted to stop this break nonsense once and for all, I still don't know what I was thinking when I first suggested it.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Isabel squealed excitedly. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest, we were back on and I could not wait to see her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's do something when you come back, it's only a few weeks away now, my parents are coming over here so I'll be in London the whole time."
> 
> "Definitely! So are we back on?" I wanted to stop this break nonsense once and for all, I still don't know what I was thinking when I first suggested it.
> 
> "Yes, yes, yes!" Isabel squealed excitedly. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest, we were back on and I could not wait to see her.

As Isabel stood in arrivals at Heathrow airport she felt slightly apprehensive, she hadn't seen Benedict in almost two months and was praying to god it wouldn't feel awkward. They had spoken on the phone every so often but it was hard to keep in contact when they both led busy lives. She looked around, big groups of families huddled together waiting for the arrival of their loved ones, she felt like a bit of a lemon standing there by herself, but she had promised Benedict she would be there to greet him.

Seeing that there was still another half an hour until Benedict's flight landed, Isabel decided it would be better to go and get a coffee at Costa and sit for a bit. After ordering a huge hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows she took out her phone to check her email. She sighed as she read she would have three Christmas uni projects to work on over the break- so much for a relaxing holiday... She also had a text from her mother, demanding why she hadn't gone to see her yet. Her mother was staying at Claridge's, a fancy hotel in Mayfair.Truth be told, she had looked forward to Benedict's return over that of her mother's. She would be glad to see her brothers however, so she reluctantly texted back saying that now she had time off uni, she could visit whenever they wanted. 

Not having had a boyfriend before, Isabel was torn about telling her mother about Benedict, she knew her mother would disapprove of the age gap, however she might be convinced when she found out what he did for a living. Isabel's mother was fairly shallow and could well be swayed by something as trivial as the fact that Benedict was an actor, a successful one at that. For the time being, Isabel decided to not mention Benedict, she would first visit her family and gauge how they would take the news.

Time seemed to fly by and it felt like she'd only just sat down when she heard the announcement that flight VS8 DL4385 SQ2508 from LAX had landed and baggage would shortly be available for collection. Isabel had butterflies in her stomach despite the fact that she knew she had nothing to worry about. Dismissing her nervousness, Isabel returned to the spot she had been standing in earlier and eagerly awaited Benedict's arrival. It wasn't long before a crowd of people came streaming out of arrivals. She stood on tippy toes, scouring the area for any sign of Benedict.

Sure enough she caught sight of him, striding along determinedly with his suitcase right behind, he was trying to go incognito. Unfortunately for him, a crowd of giggling girls were pushing towards him. In that split second, Isabel made the somewhat rash decision to try and beat them to it. She pushed through the crowds of families, breaking into a run. The group of girls caught sight of her and also broke into a run, leaving Benedict looking like a startled rabbit, facing an onslaught of young girls.

"Ben!!" Isabel shouted and Benedict looked over to her, he smiled and hurried towards her, arms outstretched, leaving the other girls looking crestfallen.

Benedict proceeded to scoop Isabel up in his arms, momentarily forgetting any potential onlookers, and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss, he caressed her face tenderly and growled "I've missed you so much."

Isabel was getting emotional, most unlike her, and managed to choke out "I've missed you too!" before collapsing back into Benedict's embrace. As this happened, Benedict finally came to his senses, looking around and seeing the group of girls glaring.

"Er, Isabel, darling, I think we had better make a move... people are staring."

Isabel raised her head up, peering around, noticing the people staring at the two of them, she too came to her senses, "Sorry, I"m just glad to see you."

"As am I." Benedict re-adjusted his arm so it wrapped around Isabel's shoulders and the pair strolled out of the airport to find a taxi.

The taxi ride to central London was an absolute nightmare, traffic piling up everywhere, fortunately Benedict and Isabel were quite content to chat away for the entirety of the journey, thankful for the opportunity to be together once again.

"So... you're looking rather tanned, I thought you said that you had got sunburnt?" Isabel grabbed Benedict's arm to compare skin tones. Even though she was at her palest, mid-Winter state she was still several shades darker than a tanned Benedict.

Benedict laughed as he saw the difference in skin tone "Yeah, I was burnt and then it eventually turned to a suntan. The director went mad and had the make-up ladies slather me in this horrific pale make-up for continuity while filming. I rather like it though, I must say I always feel like such a pasty Brit next to you."

"But your freckles... oh my god!" Isabel grabbed Benedict's face, "I wish I had freckles, they're so cute."

"You're calling me cute?" Benedict was smirking.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." Now it was Isabel's turn to smirk, "And I didn't say YOU were cute, I said your freckles were."

Benedict feigned mock disappointment before planting a short but sweet kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"We're almost at mine, you're coming in for tea right?" Benedict quizzed Isabel, unsure of her intentions.

"If that's okay with you, do you want to stop for milk then?"

"Nah, it's fine, my mum said she was going to pop to the shops this morning and get me some basics."

"You are such a mummy's boy!!!" Isabel teased, "That was nice of her though, she sounds nice, your mum."

"She is." Benedict paused before adding, "Look, I was thinking, would you be ready to meet my parents? I've told them a lot about you and they're pretty curious. They want to meet you."

Isabel's brown eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't thought about the fact she had not yet met Benedict's parents, "Yeah, I mean, that sounds nice."

Benedict smiled, "Perfect, perhaps we can go out to lunch or something in a week or so's time? I'll check in with my parents and see what they're doing."

"Sounds good to me." Isabel smiled nervously, she hoped she would get along with his parents, as long as they were nothing like her own, she was sure things would be fine.

"Home sweet home." declared Benedict, just as they were pulling up outside his flat.

The taxi driver paid and luggage out of the boot, Benedict and Isabel were left standing on the pavement while Benedict rifled through his belongings, looking for his keys.

"Phew!" he finally exclaimed, extracting a bunch of keys from a wash bag, of all places.

"Close call," said Isabel, fighting the urge to berate him for being so forgetful although having not seen him for such a long time, it was almost endearing. Almost. Still bloody annoying.

As the two ascended the steps to Benedict's flat, they were both grinned madly, the old saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder could not have been more true.

The trek up three flights of stairs was something Isabel certainly did not miss and when they finally came to Benedict's front door, she was out of breath.

"Seriously?" Benedict smirked looking at his dishevelled girlfriend.

"That's my workout done for the week." she panted.

"Shhh... Isabel, did you hear that?" Benedict whispered suddenly looking worried.

"What?" Isabel whispered back.

They both pressed their ears to the front door, eyes widening in horror as they heard a distinct clattering coming from within Benedict's flat.

"Ben! There's someone in your flat!!!" Isabel looked terrified, poor Benedict having come all the way home to find his flat being burgled.

Slowly but surely Benedict took out his house keys and slid the key into the lock, turning as quietly as he could.

"Ben!!! Don't you dare!!!" Isabel whispered loudly, realising what he was about to do.

All of a sudden the noises stopped, footsteps replacing the clattering. It was too late by the time Benedict and Isabel realised the footsteps were heading for the front door.

"Shit, shit, shit!!" Benedict fumbled the key, trying to put it back into his pocket and hide from whoever was inside the flat.

Then to his horror the front door opened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of a sudden the noises stopped, footsteps replacing the clattering. It was too late by the time Benedict and Isabel realised the footsteps were heading for the front door.
> 
> "Shit, shit, shit!!" Benedict fumbled the key, trying to put it back into his pocket and hide from whoever was inside the flat.
> 
> Then to his horror the front door opened.

The events that followed were to become the stuff of legend in the Cumberbatch family.

Benedict had been preparing for the worst, shielding Isabel gallantly out of the way, he had been expecting your typical intruder. What he did not expect to see was his elderly mother, standing in the doorway screaming, handbag in the air, poised to strike. The mix of adrenaline and surprise was probably what led to the strangled cry he let out as the door opened, but one truly never knows these things. One thing was for sure, Isabel was confused. She too had been expecting the stereotypical intruder, perhaps a balaclava clad young guy, certainly not a little old lady, shrieking as if she were the one whose home had been broken into. Luckily for Isabel, her confusion would be short lived.

"Bloody hell Mum!," Benedict blurted out, his voice hoarse from crying out, "You gave us such a fright!"

"I GAVE YOU A FRIGHT!!" Benedict's mother shrieked, "I opened the door to a screaming banshee of a son!! At my age you should feel bloody lucky that you didn't give me a heart attack!" 

Calming down somewhat she added sweetly, "So aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, darling? Or have we forgotten our manners in all that kerfuffle...?"

"Mum! What were you doing in my flat? It sounded like you were auditioning for a steel drum band..." Benedict folded his arms and looked down disapprovingly at his mother. 

Meanwhile, Isabel was trying her best to shrink into the background, not wanting to come between mother and son. Surveying the two, she could definitely spot the family resemblance, they shared the same dazzling eyes and cute turned up nose. The way they were both standing, looking defiant with their arms folded, it was uncanny.

"I was putting the shopping away! Thanks Mum by the way... it's so lovely to see you after such a long time away..." Benedict's mother huffed and puffed, berating her son.

"Thank you Mum, really..." Benedict's expressions softened before pulling his mother into a warm hug, bending down to kiss her on the cheek, "And I did miss you!"

"Hmmpf." Benedict's mother huffed one more time before pulling away from her son, craning her neck, trying to get a better view of Isabel. 

Seeing what his mother was trying to do, Benedict span around, herding Isabel towards his mother.

"Mum, this is Isabel, Isabel, this is my mother. I know this isn't the best first meeting, but I really hope you two will get along." Benedict looked nervously at the two women, who were eyeing each other up curiously.

"Please, call me Wanda, darling!" Benedict's mother stepped forward, kissing Isabel once on each cheek.

"Lovely to meet you!" Isabel blushed, Benedict's mother, Wanda she mentally corrected, seemed pretty friendly, especially after the slightly mad first encounter and she profoundly hoped that things would be good between them. 

"Lovely to meet you too my dear! Ben's told us so much about you, we couldn't wait to meet you. You know it's been so long, we were beginning to wonder whether Ben had made you up to get us off his case!" she raised her eyebrow at her son, smirking. It was strange for Isabel, their mannerisms being so alike.

"Yes Mum, great," Benedict rolled his eyes, "Now, as much as I do enjoy standing on my own doorstep, I would quite like to be allowed into my own home."

"You must forgive my son, Isabel, his father and I raised him to have much better manners than this," Wanda stepped aside, allowing Benedict to haul his luggage into his flat, with Isabel following. Wanda closed the door behind them, bustling around, "So, who would like a cup of tea then?"

**Benedict's P.O.V**

As much as I was glad to be finally home, I was just slightly ticked off by my mother's behaviour. Why she couldn't have just announced her presence like a normal person, I do not know... not to mention her constant commentary and remarks on how bad my manners were. Anyone would think I was still a child! Nevertheless, I was glad to see her, LA had been weird, it was a great place, but not terribly homely. I hoped that with the next round of filming things would get easier. 

I had missed Isabel more than I ever could have predicted, and seeing her waiting for me at the airport, it was like Christmas had come early. When she had agreed to come back home with me, I am ashamed to say I got a bit hot under the collar. Despite what the papers has said, I had lived the life of a monk in LA, and was more than ready to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend. Suffice to say, my mother had put a stop to that notion.

The irony of the situation was not lost on me though, I had asked Isabel about meeting my parents not half an hour before during the taxi ride. What I hadn't bargained on was them meeting so soon. The one good thing that despite the unexpectedness of the situation, Isabel and my mother seemed to be getting along like a house on fire. I should have known that they would hit it off straight away with their shared love of Earl Grey tea.

"So, where has Ben been taking you out?" after interrogating poor Isabel on her heritage my mother had proceeded to grill her on where we'd been going out, when we'd gone and why. Fortunately Isabel didn't seem to mind.

"All kinds of places, places I'd never been before. Cecconi's, Black's, Hampstead Heath... yes we had a picnic on Hampstead Heath..." Isabel blushed, I tried not to meet her eye, that was the picnic where it had rained on us and forced us to come back to mine... I could feel myself blushing just thinking about it. Luckily for us, my mother was engrossed in her tea and merely nodded approvingly at my choice of date locations.

"Ben darling, and Isabel, would you like to come to dinner tonight? Ben, your father will be most annoyed if he finds out I've already seen you since you've been back. Or are you too tired after the flight?" 

I looked up at Isabel, trying to gauge her reaction, she seemed not averse to the idea. "No, I'm fine, I'm happy to be back, and I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, what with the jetlag. How about you Isabel? You're not doing anything tonight right?"

Isabel shook her head, "Nope."

My mother clapped her hands together and smiled, "Perfect, I'll just go and give your father a quick ring, he'll be thrilled!"

**Isabel''s P.O.V**

I must admit that I was completely terrified and simultaneously bewildered when we opened the door to find a little old lady standing in Benedict's flat, poised to hit us with her handbag. Of course having never met Ben's mother before, I had no idea who she was, she could have been any old person for all I knew. Luckily the pieces of the puzzle soon fitted together and I realised who she was. Not before I had leapt behind Benedict though, shameful behaviour on my part.

I was pleasantly surprised by how nice she was to me, Wanda was warm and evidently thought a lot of her son. Although she had bombarded me with questions, she did so with such charm that I didn't mind answering them. The similarities between Benedict and his mother were striking, they went beyond the physical resemblance, their mannerisms were creepily alike.

"What do you think?" Benedict asked in a low voice, "Sorry for the inquisition, she can be a nosy old woman sometimes."

"She's lovely! Don't worry about all her questions, I'd want to know who my son was dating too." I replied. Benedict opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Wanda entering the room.

"Righty then, your father will be here in about twenty minutes, where would you two like to go to dinner?"

"Honestly Mum, can we just go to the pub? I've missed proper English food." Benedict moaned.

"Fine by me, how about you Isabel?" Wanda glanced over to me.

"Absolutely, do you mean where we usually go Ben?"

"Yeah, it's near, we know it's good and I fancy their scampi."

"Perfect." Wanda clapped her hands together in delight, "I'll just go and put some lipstick on."

A quarter of an hour later, the buzzer rung and Benedict jumped up to go and let his Dad in. I was curious to see what his Dad looked like, having met Wanda, I could see a slight resemblance there but I assumed that he must look more like his Dad.

I got up to greet Benedict's Dad and saw I was not wrong, they looked alike, but at the same time I could see that Benedict's striking looks came from a mix of his parents. All in all a very attractive family.

"Hi, I'm Isabel, nice to meet you." I said as I shook Benedict's Dad's hand.

"Lovely to meet you Isabel, we've heard so much about you," he smiled before adding, "I'm Tim by the way."

I was quite glad that introductions were now out of the way since meeting my boyfriend's parents was a situation I had never found myself in before (never having had a boyfriend before.) Thankfully Tim and Wanda were perfectly lovely and I didn't feel as if I were intruding on a family moment, they made sure I wasn't left out of conversation and even told me some embarrassing childhood stories, much to Benedict's horror. 

Dinner was a relatively quick affair, Benedict looked exhausted from his transatlantic flight but was far too polite to say otherwise. We all went back to Benedict's flat for a cup of tea afterwards and by the time his parents left, he was almost falling asleep on the sofa.

"Ben?" I gently nudged him, trying to wake him from his state of semi-slumber "Ben, do you maybe want to go to bed? You're falling asleep!"

"Are you propositioning me?" he opened his eyes and smirked, pulling me onto his lap. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner was a relatively quick affair, Benedict looked exhausted from his transatlantic flight but was far too polite to say otherwise. We all went back to Benedict's flat for a cup of tea afterwards and by the time his parents left, he was almost falling asleep on the sofa.
> 
> "Ben?" I gently nudged him, trying to wake him from his state of semi-slumber "Ben, do you maybe want to go to bed? You're falling asleep!"
> 
> "Are you propositioning me?" he opened his eyes and smirked, pulling me onto his lap.

Benedict had been back for five days when Isabel got the call from her mother. She was over at Benedict's again, making tea in the kitchen, when her phone rang.

"Ughh, Ben I had better take this, it's my mother." she groaned, gingerly picking her phone up off the counter.

**Benedict's P.O.V.**

I must admit I was curious as to why Isabel was so reluctant to speak to her mother, in fact she very rarely spoke about her family. All I knew was that her father was Spanish and her mother English but they lived in the South of France. She had three younger brothers (a fact that made me extremely jealous) and she seemed to get along well with all but one of them. When she picked up the phone I could not wait to eavesdrop. Continuing with my breakfast making, I kept my ears open for any clues.

"Yes Mama." Isabel sounded slightly pissed off, "I know. I'm sorry I should have given it back sooner. I'll bring it to lunch."

I wondered what it was that she hadn't given back, I could hear her mother's voice faintly, berating her for some reason, presumedly about this borrowed mystery item that had not yet been returned.

"Yes Mama, I will," this time Isabel was even more exasperated, "By the way, do you mind if I bring someone to lunch? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

This was it, the moment I knew she had been dreading, telling her parents about me. I tried to subtly lean closer whilst cooking the scrambled eggs but I just couldn't get near enough to hear her mother's response. Most frustrating.

"You'll see. I'll explain when I see you." she said this with a certain degree of finality, one that suggested the topic was closed to further discussion.

"So we'll see you at 2 o'clock on Saturday yes...? Cool, I'll see you then, bye Mama."

Isabel put her phone down rather violently on the worktop, causing the bang to echo around the kitchen.

"So how was your mother? What did she want?" I knew I was being nosy but I was curious.

"Being a moody cow as usual. She wants us to go for lunch with her on Saturday if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me, whereabouts are we going?"

"She wants to go to Cecconi's, and she's bringing my brothers too."

"No Dad?" I was secretly praying the answer would be no, the prospect of explaining myself to her father did not appeal for the time being. Isabel was definitely a Daddy's little girl and I knew that they had a close bond, if I could win her mother over first, perhaps it would be easier when I came to meet her father?

"Nope, he's got a few big business deals to close so he's going to be busy doing that the whole time he's here. It's a shame, I think you two would get along."

Inwardly cheering, I put on my best subdued face and put my arms around Isabel, "It's fine, we'll meet another time."

Isabel snuggled into my chest, her voice slightly muffled, "I know, I'm just annoyed that I won't get to see him, I haven't seen him for months. You have no idea how lonely I've felt, here all by myself, no family, no you... it's been weird."

I leant down and kissed her, I knew how she felt, it had been strange being apart, after seeing each other so frequently for a fairly long period of time. As much as I had enjoyed LA, I had missed London and Isabel dearly and had been eager to return home after the first block of filming. During the long flight home, I had had time to mull things over, coming to realise that for the first time in years, I was content with both the direction of my career and my personal life. I only hoped that this break from filming would cement things with Isabel, we had been seeing each other sporadically for months now and it felt like a natural progression, as opposed to the forced "going on a few dates, sleeping together, then never talking to one another again" ritual that so many of my friends (and myself) had been stuck doing for the last few years.

**Isabel's P.O.V.**

Saturday came around a bit too quickly for my liking, of course I was excited to be seeing my family after so long, but at the same time apprehensive about how they were going to react to Benedict. In a way, despite the fact that I was desperate to see him, it was perhaps for the better that my father was busy. I just could not imagine him warming to Benedict, my father was the kind of father who believes no one is good enough for his daughter. Being the only daughter out of four children, my parents were always being overprotective. 

Climbing out of the cab outside the restaurant, I couldn't help but be reminded of the first proper date that I went on with Benedict. Cecconi's was quickly becoming one of our regular haunts, a real gem of a place that would always have a place in my heart as long as Benedict was around. Glancing at him, he clearly felt the same way as he offered up one of his warm smiles. Holding out his arm for me, I steeled myself and took it, still unsure how this was going to pan out.

I spotted them as soon as we entered the restaurant. My mother was sitting haughtily, draped in several layers of various shades of beige cashmere. I hadn't even spoken to her and I already knew that she was playing the cold mummy dearest role. My brothers were sat surrounding her, the eldest Emilio, looking bored out of his mind and the younger two, Alonso and Paz, happily chatting away. I caught my mother's eye and she raised her eyebrow, first looking me up and down before moving onto Benedict. He suddenly looked very unsure of himself but quickly recovered as we approached their table.

"Darling, Isabel, you have no idea how much I have missed you..." my mother started to stand up and greet us, before being bowled aside by Paz, who launched himself at me.

"BELLE!!!!" he shouted as I scooped him up into a hug, attracting amused looks from our fellow restaurant goers.

"You are getting too big for this!!!" at eight years old, Paz was indeed rather too heavy now for our usual greeting and it was with great regret that I had to dump him back down unceremoniously.

"So, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" my mother interrupted.

"Mama, this is Benedict, Benedict, I'd like you to meet my mother and my brothers, Emilio, Alonso and Paz." There was an awkward silence, leaving Benedict to save the situation.

"Pleasure to meet you all." he said as he reached forward to shake each of their hands in turn.

"How lovely to meet you Benedict. Please, call me Sylvia." my mother said, a false smile plastered across her face that did not quite reach her eyes.

"Please, call me Ben, Benedict is such a mouthful."

My mother nodded, gesturing at two empty spaces at the table, "Please sit down, join us."

By the time dinner was on its way, my mother had successfully interrogated Benedict and I, finding out every little detail she could.

"So, have you been in anything that I may have seen?" my mother asked incredulously on hearing that Benedict was an actor.

"I really wouldn't like to say, it depends what type of thing you watch..." Benedict replied, diplomatically but earning an eyebrow raise.

Thankfully, Emilio cut in, "I know what you've been in. You're Sherlock. And you were in that War Horse movie."

"You're quite right," Benedict smiled before glancing back at my mother "To be honest with you, I'm still breaking into the industry, although I do have a few big projects that are quite exciting that will be coming out relatively soon. I've just been filming a project in LA and am due to go back in a few weeks, it's been pretty hectic."

"What are you filming?!!!" Alonso asked, feeling braver now that Emilio had spoken up.

"Well, if I told you I would have to kill you." he smirked, "I'm not supposed to say too much, but at the moment I am filming the new Star Trek film, and I have The Hobbit coming out very soon."

"COOL!" my three brothers exclaimed in unison.

Nudging Benedict, I leant in and delightedly whispered, "See I told you, they approve."

I was thrilled that although my mother was playing the cold mummy dearest role to a tee, my younger brothers had taken a shine to Benedict, even Emilio, who these days was too cool for school and barely even acknowledged me as a relative. 

"Ben!!" piped up little Paz, keen to get in on the conversation, "Can you come over and then we put The Hobbit on the pool screen and have our own premiere? Please Ben please! My friends will think this is so cool!"

"Pool screen?" Benedict raised one of his eyebrows.

"We have an outdoor projector that projects onto the pool house wall so that we can watch films whilst lying on lilos in the pool." I hurriedly explained.

"Wow, that sounds pretty fancy, I bet it would be fancier than the real premiere." he said, his eyes sparkling, "I will be on the first flight over to Nice!" 

Paz was clearly thrilled with this, grinning with the type of enthusiasm only eight year olds can muster. 

I couldn't help but smile, if Benedict could charm my hyperactive little brother, he could charm pretty much anyone. Except for perhaps my mother...

"Would you please excuse me for a minute?" Benedict got up, folding his napkin before leaving the table in search of the bathroom.

"So... an actor. How surprising." I could tell that my mother had been waiting for a moment like this for a while.

"Yes. He is an actor." 

"Do you not remember what your father and I told you before you left for London?"

"Mama, I don't think we should be having this conversation here, or in front the boys..." I said, glancing at my brothers who were deep in conversation about who Benedict might be playing in The Hobbit.

"That is all very well and fine, but just have a little think back to what we said. No drawing attention to yourself. You joined that course on the condition that you would not do anything that would lead people to ask questions. It is all very good that you can write your fashion under a pseudonym, but there is no way in hell that you will be able to date an actor and stay out of the limelight. I cannot believe that you would be so foolish as to do so. If people were to find out what your father does for a living..."

My mother's rant was cut short as Benedict returned to the table, having obviously heard the last part, he was looking very curious but had the sense to say nothing.


End file.
